Vulcan Bonding
by SearchingforRomance
Summary: His relationship with Amy has abruptly ended and Sheldon is in need of a distraction. Luckily for him, with the visit of Penny's distant cousin comes the knowledge of the first Pasadena "Trekkie" convention. But during this, the two meet, attracted to the other in their Vulcan guises and mutual love of Star Trek. Confused and connected, will they be the other's undoing? SHELDON/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's note:**

_Lovers of the Shamy, I'm sorry! I personally view Amy/Sheldon better as best friends. I just can't help but think that for Sheldon to be truly romantic, he'd need a different type of understanding, that of Sci-Fi and most importantly; Vulcan Culture. I always imagine Sheldon as a Vulcan and his relationships to be compared with something like Amanda/Sarek (Spock's parents) from Star Trek. Different, but they go together._

_I hope you enjoy reading and I hope I haven't made Sheldon too OOC,_

_Jenny x_

_Also "(...)" Is to separate the point of view between characters._

**_**I Clearly do not own "The Big Bang Theory" or "Star Trek" and their respective characters/themes; Although if I manage to get some Leonard Nimoy DNA and a Healthy Ovum, I'll get back to you. But until then, I own nothing but my character; Michelle. Only time I'm putting this.**_**

* * *

"What's wrong with Sheldon?" Leonard watched as his roommate walked past, not lifting his gaze to acknowledge the pair on the sofa. Penny looked up from her phone, her eyes travelling to the door of Sheldon's room. In those passing seconds, the door had been uncharacteristically slammed.

"I think Amy broke up with him..." Penny spoke in a hushed tone, exchanging a concerned glance with Leonard. "Should we go find the litter boxes again?" The smell of cats was now haunting him. It took weeks to get all the fur out of the apartment.

"No…" Penny's brow creased as she looked to the screen. "Amy doesn't seem remotely upset by it, she said she was trying to encourage him to be intimate, when he refused she couldn't take it anymore and gave him an ultimatum. You can guess what he picked." Penny turned her phone off, looking towards the still concerned Leonard with a sigh. "He'll be okay."

"Should we call Mrs Cooper?" Leonard was already itching to dial the number on the phone. He was worried for his friend's sanity. He was easily broken…

"No. I saw something though, there's a "Trekkie" Convention in a few weeks' time, he likes the Trek thing right?" Penny remembered his reaction to Leonard Nimoy's autograph. The mention of a healthy ovum still made her feel uncomfortable.

"I've never heard of anything that local." He frowned, looking towards Penny until she went into her apartment, leaving Leonard looking on in confusion. She then returned with a flyer. "It's recent. The first one is being held. It's a costume thing." Penny shrugged towards the crumpled piece of paper. She thought it'd be a good excuse to have a girl weekend. Why not kill two birds with one stone by including it as a distraction for Sheldon?

"I don't know, he seemed so cut up last time." Leonard knew it'd be fun, a convention filled with fellow Trekkie's and costume. But the timing could be a disaster. Penny shrugged again. "He'll get to dress as a Spock, isn't that enough?" Penny had little knowledge in the area, but Sheldon's Vulcan hearing quickly picked up the mention of Spock, causing him to slowly appear from the confides of his room.

"What did I hear about Spock?" Sheldon now stood at the end of the hall, just shy of standing inside the living room. Leonard looked down at the poster with a slight frown. "Hey Buddy, Penny just showed me this poster about the first Pasadena Trekkie convention." He held out the crumpled flyer to Sheldon, who stared at it with disdain. But, he reluctantly took it from Leonard's grasp.

"Ooh goodie, I've been waiting for something loca-.." He paused, staring at the piece of paper with a suddenly excited gaspy, strange giggle. "Appearances from The Original Series expected" He clutched the paper tightly, looking up to Leonard with wide, child-like glassy eyes. "Why didn't you mention this?" He spoke accusingly, but Leonard adjusted his glasses with an awkward smile. "I just got it, besides I was barely looking at it."

Sheldon scowled at his roommates lack of attention to such important things. "My Leonard, you're so disappointing. This requires more planning than I originally thought…We'll have to begin preparation immediately." Sheldon's eyes scanned the Poster again, although he had an Eidetic memory, he had to just read it over. Original Cast members, here in Pasadena, it was exciting and daunting. He had so much planning to attend to. "I assume Howard and Raj will be in attendance?" He didn't need to ask, once they knew also it would be inevitable. Leonard shrugged, seeming less enthusiastic than Sheldon would have originally thought. "Do you really want to get so caught up in this? I mean you just broke up with A-.." Sheldon cut Leonard off. "My current relationship status with Amy Farrah Fowler has nothing to do with this, if anything this will allow me to give my time to the planning of such an event rather than deter my focus to trivial date nights and keeping her appeased." He sounded strange as he spoke, a mixture of suppressed sadness but also irritation at Amy's expectations of him, willing him to change when he wasn't ready.

"If you're sure…" Leonard spoke slowly, watching as Sheldon snapped back to reality with a sigh. "Of course I'm sure. Inform Howard and Raj of our plans." And with that demand he went off back into the safety of his bedroom. Leaving both Penny and Leonard silent as they sat on the sofa, breaking it as they exchanged a glance.

"How did you find out about it anyway?" Leonard tilted his head, confused that his girlfriend, with no remote interest in Star Trek, had found out something that dedicated Trekkie's had no idea about. Penny began pouring herself a glass of wine as she spoke;

"Turns out I have this cousin from my Mom's side, I mean I knew she had a sister but they had an argument over my Mom's lifestyle choices which led to some names getting called and my Mom's weight issue being brought up, so they lost contact for years, probably before I was born. I can't even remember. My family wasn't the closest anyway, but yeah…I have this cousin who is some mad sci-fi geek, she's coming to Pasadena for it, she found out I was living here from my Sister so after the convention she's coming over. She's apparently looking into a new life here." Penny took a large sip of wine with a satisfied smile. Leonard meanwhile looked confused.

"You have a sci-fi loving Cousin?!" His voice gave away his shock. He looked at Penny in complete disbelief. She, meanwhile, shrugged.

"My Mom and her sister where completely different, My Mom was a free spirit and her sister, from what I've heard, was more strict and what not, so she moved and married a teacher." Penny was rather nonchalant on the matter, whilst Leonard remained completely confused at the coincidence.

"What?" Penny rolled her eyes as Leonard remained looking at her, still filled with confusion. "Oh stop that, how is it surprising that I have a sci-fi crazy cousin?" She knew the answer, it was completely opposite of her. "Anyway, I have something more important to attend to." Penny began to grin

Leonard paused, adjusting his glasses as he looked at her with a confused and slightly hopeful look on his face. "What's that?"

She held up the empty wine bottle with an even bigger smile. "We're out of wine!"

(….)

Michelle stared at her costume with a sigh. Her choice to slightly replicate the female Vulcan look to "T'Pring" would no doubt be odd, most other women when choosing to dress as a Vulcan, in her experiences at some smaller conventions, often chose the looks of the more modern Vulcan additions, mostly T'pol.

But, she preferred the look of T'Pring, after all she had spent most of her childhood re-watching Star Trek with her sci-fi mad father, the original series specifically. So, the outfit stood out. But she changed a few things. The material had a more sheer white colour rather than a bright silver, it also seemed less heavy, more like a soft, floating material she would imagine to be used during the Vulcan's version of a marriage ceremony, afterall, Vulcan was a desert like planet and it would be illogical to waste more durable materials in something which would be ruined in the act of Pon Farr. The skirt section also seemed lighter, continuing with the sheer white colour rather than the silver, flowing more than the seemingly dense material used in the original series. It had the same vertical lines running down it, which looked pretty good as she walked.

Her legs were covered in a very thin white, glittery material. Similar to the ones that T'Pring wore in the show, but a lot lighter and sheer to match the dress. Her hair was also copied as much as she could, every curl being methodically worked upon, it took hours to style her hair into the exact same towering up-do that T'Pring had, with matching head bands and accessories. Then lastly she wore small heeled white pumps to finish the outfit.

Seeing herself in the garb made Michelle grin, it'd be original no doubt. She hoped to stand out in the crowds of Red, Blue and Yellows. But it wasn't enough to ease her nerves. Meeting Penny for the first time…

She knew little of her cousin, Her mother rarely spoke about it. But now here she was, in Pasadena. It was no accident she was here, once finding out the location it was just a matter of having a reasonable excuse to travel to California. Which, there evidently was. One phone call, awkward introduction and planning later; She was on her way.

Michelle fixed a final curl and checked her make up; Eyebrows and prosthetic ears were in place. After the check she smiled to herself and climbed into the Taxi, waiting for the fun ahead.

_(...)_

"Sheldon, come on – We're going to be late!" Raj whined, waiting by the door with a similarly impatient Howard and Leonard. They had been waiting for nearly 10 more minutes than planned as Sheldon noticed his eyebrow wasn't precisely symmetrical to the other. After a few moments of unresponsive silence, Sheldon appeared. Satisfied with his newly adjusted Vulcan eyebrow.

Sheldon obviously had dibs on dressing as Spock, whilst naturally Leonard filled the shoes as Kirk, Howard chose to be Scotty, being an engineer it was obviously his first choice, then Raj decided to awkwardly fit in as an Indian Dr. McCoy.

"Okay gentlemen, I'm ready. It is time for us to explore a strange new convention, to seek out new peers and tradition. To go where our routine has never gone before…" He went to go on, but Leonard, Raj and Howard, had already managed to disappear during his take on the infamous intro.

Sheldon bit back his urge to retort their ignorance to his clever wit, leaving him trailing behind the three men to Leonard's car.

The car journey was silent to begin with, until Sheldon voiced his curiosity. "Do you think Leonard Nimoy will be in attendance?" He was buzzing with excitement of potentially meeting his childhood hero. The idea bringing his stomach in a twist, although he wouldn't admit how shaken he was over the idea. He was Sheldon Cooper, and more to the point – right now he was Vulcan. He wore his mask well.

"I'm not sure Sheldon; it's rare that the true main cast go to conventions at all." Leonard tried to focus on the road as he spoke to his child-like friend; it was quite a distance, although local. Meaning Sheldon had booked three rooms at a Hotel, all side by side; One for Sheldon, One for Leonard and a joint room for Raj and Howard. He thought he'd have no real problems driving but in a car of three other trekkies it was filled with distractions.

Howard, thankfully, took over the discussion with Raj. "Maybe they will, the new film to be released in the summer is bringing more focus on the Star Trek series, the 2009 film was a hit. Maybe they're publicising it?" Howard smiled, hoping that his beloved Uhura would be there. 80 and she still stirred his childhood fantasies.

Raj sighed. "None of the original cast are in the next instalment." But, Howard continued. "It is rumoured William Shatner may be in the film." But, Raj wasn't satisfied with just rumour, taking their discussion to the edge of argument. It was only when the car pulled over that the bickering ceased. They were too much like an old married couple.

As they entered the surprisingly busy convention, the buzz that often radiated through the crowds of such meetings hit all four of them. Once they were properly through the doors, they found themselves lost in a sea of Starfleet uniforms. As they scanned the crowds they noted perhaps 90% of those attending in their view were male.

Raj sighed, looking rather defeated towards his friends as they walked through into the crowd, trying to find a quiet area. After a few moments of walking, they did. "Okay gentleman, now we have our schedule ready. We will visit the various stalls until 2:15pm, then we have a short 10 minute break, then a presentation at precisely 2:30pm, which will last until 4:00pm, which we will allow an hour for snacks and beverages, given the likelihood the standards of any venders will not meet our standards."

He paused as the men sighed. "After the break, we will be going to the cast interview section to see the surprise guests, of course, which will take us to 7 or 8pm depending on delays and questioning. Then we can either return home if the time permits or go to a reserved hotel if require-.."He was cut off by Raj.

"There's a bar on the corner holding a Star Trek themed bar night, starting at around 8:20, it was on the window." He smiled after speaking. Sheldon's eyes narrowed slightly, his disdain for bars and alcohol was known. But, Leonard and Howard agreed it was a good idea, giving them potential to meet fellow trekkies. Sheldon wasn't one for social interaction with strangers, but the man responsible for his journey home or to the Hotel was adamant on staying. He had no choice.

"Very well, I suppose the precaution of booking suitable Hotel rooms for us all was wise, as clearly none of you will be in a fit state to drive." He scowled, momentarily displeased. But it wasn't long before he remembered he was a Vulcan today. His irritation melted away and a calm, unphased masked resumed. "Let's begin, we don't want to fall behind." With a scowl from his fellow Starfleet crew, he went on through the crowd and began his planned out day with a hidden, mental smile.

(….)

Michelle walked through the crowds of similarly dressed Starfleet with a blank expression. She was accustomed to being impassive, it just seemed to work pretty well as she acted like a Vulcan woman. At first, she felt awkward. The entire crowd was mostly made up of Men, but then by the cropped hair cut it could be that there was many hidden females among the Vulcan population of the crowds. Costumes varied from all over the Star Trek list, different variations worn to the point it was almost unlikely there would be more than a handful of duplicates of a certain character. Michelle was pleased to find no one else had bothered to dress like T'Pring.

But she stood out, eyes becoming focused on her sheer white dress, it was attention grabbing. Although she knew it would be likely, she couldn't help but feel a little awkward as eyes roamed her freely. But she did enjoy returning the Vulcan salute to fellow Vulcan's as they passed.

She enjoyed the stalls mostly, they sold various Star Trek memorabilia, she found herself buying practically everything – Mostly being necklaces and other jewellery. But when she saw a female stall filled with more personal items, she couldn't resist purchasing a navy blue Starfleet uniform set of undergarments from a smiling woman dressed as B'elanna. "First purchase, I don't think anyone else was brave enough." She laughed as she passed Michelle the bag, who took it with a smile, ignoring the occasional grin off passing Trekkies. "I can see why!" She chatted away with B'elanna for a while until she turned to go to another stall. That's when her eyes made contact to a tall, thin man who was dressed as Spock.

(….)

Sheldon truly had to fight all of his urges to grin like a Cheshire cat as walked through the stalls. He had managed to buy an unopened Star Trek figurine which he had searched for his collection. The purchase instantly made the day worthwhile, along with the other memorabilia, he nearly said that his sacrifice of going to a bar afterwards would be worth it.

"Well, today has turned out to be quite eventful, hasn't it? Who knew such an interesting convention could be held right under our noses. Odd, though, how Penny was the one to know about it." Sheldon pondered on how someone as ignorant to Star Trek and Sci-Fi as Penny would know of such an event, but Leonard quickly spoke beside him.

"Turns out she has a Trekkie cousin she didn't know about, she's visiting Pasadena for the convention." Leonard smile up at his friend, but as he went to elaborate he realised Sheldon had stopped listening. In fact, he'd stopped moving. His friend was like dead weight beside him, completely still and silent, which was incredibly rare. He could barely remember a time his roommate was silent. But when he turned to see what his friend was looking at, he realised why too.

Standing in a less crowded area of the room stood out a woman dressed as T'Pring, but in a white dress rather than the usual metallic silver, her hair was done to perfection (From what Leonard could see, He had no doubt Sheldon would notice flaws) and her make-up done in such a way that she truly looked like a beautiful Vulcan woman. It wasn't long before Howard and Raj joined the stunned pair in looking over. "Don't you just want to Mind Meld with that?" Howard shamelessly said with a grin. "I can feel the Blood fevers already, Things are getting pointy and I am not talking about the ears…" Howard was still Howard, Married or not. But his words were empty as he wouldn't dream of being unfaithful. Raj meanwhile, sighed in awe. "I would fight 100 battles of Kal-If-Fee for a night with that." Sheldon remained silent as they spoke.

She truly was something, perhaps it was the Vulcan make up, the slant of her eyebrows, the point of her ears, or the perfect curls which rested over her shoulder and on her cheeks. Either way, Sheldon felt suddenly protective of her, truly as if he was Spock and she was his T'Pring. Minus the rejection and Kal-if-Fee against Kirk, but the way Leonard had momentarily looked at her, he thought perhaps it would happen. Although, the fight would be an unfair one given Sheldon's superior height and upper body strength; he would also be able to use his superior intellect against him.

But the longer he looked, he realised she was looking at him too. Blue eyes clashed and they were now locked. It was as if they had a bond, similar to the telepathic one of Vulcan couples. They were drawn to each other.

Howard looked at the still Sheldon with a risen eyebrow. "I think Sheldon's just hit Plak Tow…" The remark gained the looks of Raj and Leonard, all staring at Sheldon as he remained still. The various crude comments towards the strange brunette woman shortly snapped Sheldon out of the trance, turning to the men with a harsh voice; "_She's_ _not for you._" Cutting them down with a uncharacteristically deep, maddened tone. All three looked stunned at the change, which Sheldon didn't notice, but when he turned, ready to approach this mysterious vixen who now warped his thoughts_...She was gone?_

Sheldon remained for a second longer, looking blankly at the space. Whispering softly to himself;

_"Fascinating"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's Note:**

_Okay I can't stop writing, so now I have about 23 pages of my story and I'm desperately fighting my urge to post a huge chapter. Patience is a virtue, right?_

_Kidding._

_I hope Sheldon doesn't become too OOC in such a short space of time, blame the Cube Libre's and Leonard Nimoy. Sorry for any errors, I think ahead and end up typing without thinking what I'm typing sometimes, so now I'll stop myself from posting another 5 chapters in an hour, time to practice Kolinahr myself._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Jenny x_

_P.s The question I found including the answer about CalTech is actually real, I googled (Google for life) and found the answer, obviously I had to use it!_

* * *

Michelle ran for refuge from the heat of the stranger's eyes in the abandoned ladies lavatory. She leaned on the counter, running the cold water and dampening some tissue. She ran it over her neck with a gasp. _What was that?!_

She felt her pulse racing. _Who was he?!_

Michelle continued to dab her neck with the cold water, hoping desperately to sate her flushed state. It was insane, how intense their eye contact was, like everything melted away, leaving them looking at each-other in a transfixed state of…She didn't know what it was.

Michelle bit her lip, staring into the mirror, directly at the flustered reflection of herself. "Calm down, Michelle. Calm." She took a deep breath, picked up her bag of memorabilia and slowly braved the crowds again.

Luckily, when she left the bathroom he had vanished into the crowds. Leaving her the chance to slowly sink back into it, diverting her focus onto what she came to do. On what would happen tomorrow when she met her Cousin for the first time. It all was a good distraction, keeping her from lingering on thoughts of the tall, blue eyed Vulcan.

(….)

Sheldon was uncharacteristically distracted for the rest of the convention. Even moments before they revealed the special guests, he didn't show any sign of responsiveness. Until, of course, they called out who the guests where, at first it was various people in the production and then a few people who had a small role in one or two episodes. They answered a few questions, but none of it seemed to bother Sheldon as he remained in a daze. But, then a name called out and Sheldon snapped back to attention. "Now, last and certainly not least, it's our honour and immense privilege to introduce; LEONARD NIMOY!"

Sheldon's eyes widened as the figure of his childhood hero emerged from the screen and appeared on stage. Sheldon's Vulcan-like mask broke, resulting in him and practically every single person around him grinning in awe of the legend. Then, before his eyes Leonard Nimoy held up his hand in the familiar Vulcan salute; "LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!" His voice called out, causing the roars of all of those in attendance. Sheldon repeated the gesture, remaining practically frozen as Leonard Nimoy answered the questions those selected asked.

His presence was enough to melt away Sheldon's thoughts on the issues of the mysterious T'Pring, all he could do was focus on Leonard Nimoy's words. Even though he was unable to ask a question himself, which irked him slightly; his presence and just to be so close to the legend was enough, it was the same feeling when Penny gave him the signed Napkin with his DNA, the familiar rush but prolonged. Fulfilment of seeing his icon so close.

Time had slipped away so quickly, leaving only one last question's answer caught the boy's attention completely;

"Mr Nimoy, Do fans still expect you to be as conversant in "Star Trek" lore and mythology as they are?" Sheldon couldn't see who asked the question, but Leonard smiled and laughed a little before he replied;

_"I had an embarrassing experience once, many years ago. I was invited to go to CalTech and was introduced to a number of very brilliant young people who were working on interesting projects. They walked me through, and they would we're doing this and we're doing that, and we're trying to figure out why this is happening. And then they'd say to me, "What do you think?" Expecting me to have some very sound advice. And I would nod very quietly and very sagely I would say, "You're on the right track."."_ He smiled as he recalled the incident.

The mention of CalTech made Sheldon gasp. "He…Came to CalTech!" It was as if he had transformed into a 3 year old again, learning about superheroes for the first time. The thrill of having something amazing so linked to your life. Finally it was time for Leonard Nimoy to depart, leaving behind a rapturous applause and stunned fans. Most notably, a stunned Sheldon.

This worked well for the guys as they walked into the bar, filled with people from the convention who were doing a small karaoke for those who wanted to do it, whilst the interior was decorated with an obvious Star Trek theme.

Sheldon was so stunned and generally thrilled at the day's events, he didn't notice that his usual Virgin Cuba Libre was a little dirtier than normal. It only took one, and before he knew it he was once again on a keyboard singing "Lechaim to Life", much to the delight of the Trekkie's around him. It seemed rather suitable, as Leonard Nimoy himself had been in Fiddler on the Roof.

As he sang, Raj and Howard remained shocked, but laughed. "I thought you were joking when you said he starts singing Fiddler on the Roof…" Howard couldn't contain his laughter, for although it was funny – What was even more shocking was Sheldon's vocal ability.

Raj was pleasantly bopping. "Man, Sheldon's actually good!" Raj always did have a deep appreciation for Musicals. Sheldon was certainly talented in his books. He smiled as he took a large sip of his Grasshopper.

Then, finally with a flourish the song came to a close, filling the bar with loud woots and clapping for his performance. Which, he basked in of course – Until he looked towards the bar door and found a familiar T'Pring's smiling face.

As he stood, he felt the urge to try and avoid it, to act like a Vulcan and be logical. But it all went out the window and he found himself drifting towards the stranger. The eyes of his friends following him in silent surprise. "Chances he'll suddenly turn into the terminator and kill her?" Raj mumbled, but there was no reply. They just watched.

(….)

Michelle was still recovering from the convention as she walked into the bar to the noise of singing, a loud, but brilliant voice. Then she saw him, through the applause. The Blue eyed Vulcan.

He saw her and their eyes locked in a familiar manner again. The same frozen state engulfed her body and left her unsure what it was. The connection.

Then he began to walk towards her. His eyes wavered, looking to a table for a moment of considered refuge, but to her discomfort he didn't take it. He came forward, stopping in front of her silently. Their eyes still locked together. Blue met blue. The noise of the bar around them seemed distant and obsolete. Lacking importance.

He held his hand up to her in the familiar Vulcan gesture. She felt her lips twitch slightly as a smile as she repeated the gesture. "Live long and Prosper." His voice was quiet, but she heard it anyway. She always had pretty good hearing.

Michelle smiled, repeating the greeting; "Live long and Prosper." They paused at first, awkwardly just looking at each-other until he spoke. "I cannot understand my current predicament, although I do not know you and you remain a stranger to me I feel…Drawn to you." He mumbled, looking rather shy, although she didn't know by his standards this was courageous. Thanks to the hidden Not-so Virgin drink.

"I understand." Michelle offered a kind smile to ease his nerves, the sight of it seemed to melt away his tension. She saw his shoulders and his general stance ease into a more relaxed figure. "I felt it to."

"Fascinating." He mumbled, unsure what to say – Although it was strangely fitting. "I agree." She smiled, but found talking in the environment awkward and difficult. He seemed to feel it also, "Do you wish to go for a walk?" He looked towards the door, Michelle followed his eyes and smiled. "Sure."

They both then walked out into the cold evening air of Pasadena, grateful for the cold which swept over them both, easing their now flushed cheeks.

(….)

"My name is Michelle." She spoke, fidgeting awkwardly with her fingers as he stood beside her. Walking slowly down the street at her side. "Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper." He spoke as routine, using his full name without batting an eyelid. She seemed to smile at that, which eased his strange nervousness. He didn't know why he was feeling so…on edge? But the sight of her smile evidently calmed his mind.

She saw his improvement with every twitch of her lips. "May I call you Sheldon?" She peered up to him, he stood so tall at her side. He watched her for a second before nodding. "That seems suitable given our situation." Michelle paused at the words. What was their situation?

"Perhaps it is our costumes which has drawn us together. The Pairing of T'Pring and Spock. They had been bonded from the age of seven." She found herself grinning again.

"Ah yes.." Now, he was troubled. "Does that mean that any chance of development past "stranger's" would be ultimately rejected by you in favor of Kal-if-fee?" He looked up from the road to Michelle again, eyes wary of her motives at the idea of premature rejection.

"That depends; are you currently experiencing Pon Farr?" She teased, offering a smile towards the tall man as he walked beside her. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't felt this way before. So on edge around a woman and yet appeased by her presence, wanting to stay with her longer although he had no knowledge about her other than her name. A weird sense and urge to protect although he hadn't even gotten to know her.

"I can assure you although I have never experienced this…this.." He paused, not knowing what words would describe such a thing, so, Michelle kindly filled the gap; "Connection?"

He momentarily assessed the word and thought it filled sufficiently. "Connection." He filled the gap and continued speaking. "I do not plan on losing my control on such baser urges it's…" Once again he was without words to say. Odd. It was rare that He didn't know how to speak, or how to assess a situation. If anything he was good at being honest and open. Yet, words failed him.

But, Michelle seemed to compensate for his struggles. "Illogical." He found himself laughing his usual gaspy laugh at the Vulcan reference. "Exactly."

"Perhaps it would be more logical for us to get to know each-other?" Michelle smiled up towards him and Sheldon found himself unable to deny the request, not only was it pleasing to see her content, but it was also…well, as she said, logical. "If I were to suggest us spending time together, you would not assume my intentions to be less than respectful, would you?" He watched her as she took a second or so to answer. "It depends." She spoke simply, but he required further answers. "What would it depend on?" He couldn't stop looking at her. Even through the Vulcan make up, there was something about her. "What part of the suggestion you believe would make me think of you as 'less than respectful'." Michelle laughed a little, the sound was shocking as he hadn't intentionally tried to make her laugh. But, the sound was pleasing.

"It would require us being alone together in a Hotel room, I can tell by usual stereotypes that some women would find my request…unacceptable, but I assure you I mean it purely on the terms of us getting to know one another better, as I am currently staying the night in a near by Hotel." He felt nervous, once again expecting rejection. After all, every attractive woman, apart from Penny, that he had come in contact with had treated him with often insulting and harsh attitudes. He feared the same from the beautiful vixen beside him.

"I wouldn't find that in any way less than respectful, you don't seem the type." They continued walking, Sheldon's nervousness seeming to have settled to a far more manageable level. By the time they reached the Hotel room, he was his usual steady self.

It wasn't long until they both sat on the bed discussing their lives. Sheldon was surprised at how easy it was to talk to this woman; usually women in social situations were confusing, sarcastic and often misleading in what they said. Temperamental…

But Michelle displayed none of those things, she just radiated honesty with a kind smile that made him feel strangely fuzzy.

"Kirk or Picard?" He asked the question he had never been able to ask a female. They hadn't understood enough to give him the answer, often just getting confused and smiling at him as if _he _were the foolish one.

"Now, I have to go more into depth than that, I prefer the original series greatly over Next Generation, but obviously it would be Picard over Kirk, I find Shatner's acting a bit…dull for me. Stewart however, is pretty good." She smiled, watching as he too offered her a small half smile.

"Correct."

(….)

Michelle was in awe of the man before her. They seemed to agree on everything related to Sci-Fi. Every opinion seemed mirrored in the other, or if not they reached a compromise without damaging their potential friendship. This, it seemed, would be a fruitful one.

"What do you do for a living?" by the time Michelle asked, they sat eating Chinese food on the bed, of course Sheldon placed a towel down to prevent any mess from contaminating the bed. With every habit she became more aware of OCD like behaviour in him. She didn't mind, in fact, it was almost cute.

"I am a Theoretical Physicist at CalTech" He spoke simply, so used to telling people his position it was almost like second nature to sound impassive as he spoke. But, Michelle gasped. "That's incredible, so you essentially come up with the theories as to how the Universe works?" Michelle looked towards Sheldon with wide eyes, fascinated by his work from the first word. "Yes, currently I focus on String theory." He smiled towards her, openly for the first time. She could tell by this he seemed pleased with her interest. Although she wasn't too strong on physics, she knew the basics. "String theory? Isn't that contender for a theory for everything?" She paused before eating another forkful of Chinese food as Sheldon smiled again. "Yes it is."

"If you proved that…Wow." She sighed, looking at him with awe. He seemed pleased by her respect for his work. "You'd certainly win the Nobel Prize, and I dare say you would be remembered among the greats." She toyed with her food as he smiled, appearing slightly modest.

"A dream of many." He spoke calmly. His eyes lighting up before her. It was wonderful to see such hope in them.

"Well, I'm rooting for you." She smiled again and His eyes found her's. They were locked again, intense but brief in comparison to their previous connections. "What is your profession?" Sheldon asked quietly, breaking the connection and bringing them back to their conversation.

"I'm currently wondering about going in for a PhD in Classics and Ancient History." She smiled, regardless of the momentary disapproving look on his features. "Although I understand people view the humanities as a lesser subject to something like Science, I do not do it for the judgement. I have a love of history and a thirst to know the footsteps of our past as a race."

He seemed to approve, his moment of disdain melting away and revealing a look of understanding. "I can sympathize with your thirst for knowledge, it is my pursuit to understand the universe and its complexities which drives me." Sheldon looked so dedicated as he spoke. Michelle found herself unable to focus on food anymore. It was too trivial. She just wanted to know more about the man before her, by the look in his eyes she could tell he exactly felt the same way.

(….)

"That was weird." Raj looked around at Howard and Leonard, who seemed to be thinking the same. "Did Sheldon just…Score!?" Raj continued, his voice the epitome of absolute shock. They all looked at the door with confusion still evident on their expressions. "I have no idea." Leonard couldn't answer, seeing them both walk off with each other was strange, like an outer body experience. It just wasn't like Sheldon to walk away with someone he barely knew.

"What should we do?" Howard said with a sight frown. He wasn't the only one at a loss of what exactly they should do. "Tell Penny?" Leonard offered, running his fingers through his hair with a barely audible sigh. Raj looked towards the pair with a scowl. "If we're telling anyone it should be Amy, what would she think about this?" But, Leonard disapproved. "They broke up, Raj, it has nothing to do with Amy."

"It has nothing to do with us too, technically speaking." Howard chipped in, but Leonard smirked. "We're different. It has everything to do with us – He's a part of our Starfleet." The excuse was weak, but they all accepted it and didn't bother questioning the logic behind it, after all, the logical one wasn't around to correct them.

"A Few more drinks then we can go to the Hotel?" Howard looked at his empty glass with a slight sigh, but Raj smiled as he downed the rest of his grasshopper. "Maybe for you guys but I'm going to go talk to T'Pol." He put the glass down and was quickly on his way to a woman dressed as T'pol from Star Trek Enterprise.

"20 bucks says she slaps him." Leonard leaned back as he took out his phone, he still was watching Raj as he confidently went over to the female Vulcan impersonator, but occasionally glanced to his phone's screen to text Penny. Howard smirked as Raj began to speak to her. "Deal."

(….)

"Oh snap." Penny was mid sip of wine when she received Leonard's text, she practically choked on the liquid, causing Bernadette and Amy to recoil at the red spray that came their way. Penny began coughing, aided by Amy who rubbed her back. "What is the reason for your outburst, Bestie, you're not one for wasting alcohol." She showed concern, making Penny feel a little bit worse.

"Well the convention went well from what I hear, Leonard Nimoy visited and mentioned CalTech." All three girls exchanged a knowing glance to the guy's obsession. "But something weird happened with Sheldon." Penny wasn't sure if it was right to say it, but Bernadette insisted; Amy remained silent on the matter. "What happened? Did he collapse in shock?!" It was probably possible, but it wasn't what she was told. So, Penny just came out with it. "He saw some girl dressed as a Vulcan and turned weird. Apparently he saw her again and they just walked off together."

After she spoke, Bernadette was silent; looking to Amy carefully. But Amy remained impassive. If anyone would be a Vulcan, it would be Amy. "Sheldon does have a certain weakness to the female Vulcan." She spoke in a matter of fact, but it wasn't like her usual self. Penny began rubbing her Bestie's shoulders. "Hey, don't let it bother you, he probably was telling her about the inaccuracies of her outfit or something. It's Sheldon."

"Ah yes, his attention to detail is by far superior to most men." Amy sounded sad for a moment. Causing Penny to continue in her usual girl-to-girl talks which she was so used to. "He's the one getting over you, sweetie, don't let some Vulcan get you upset. Besides, aren't you going on a date soon?" Penny began grinning. After some friendly talk Penny managed to get Zack to agree on going on a date with Amy, although he was a bit dim he was a nice guy, and Amy had been impressed with him before…

"Ah yes, the date with Zack. He certainly is a fine specimen of manliness and undoubtedly sets fire my loins. Although, Bestie, I fear I will not be able to compare to your beauty and figure." She sighed, looking down for a moment, openly regarding Penny's good looks. Penny pushed it aside. "I'm going to be dressing you for the date, you're gonna be so hot, Sheldon will feel like he's on Vulcan." Penny grinned at her Star Trek references. "And they say I don't understand Sci-fi!" She began pouring another glass for herself, making a larger drink for Amy. "Okay let's forget about Dr Whackadoodle, I'm desperate for some gossip, to be drunk and a hell of a lot more girly talk!"

Drinks toasted, the girls went off the subject and resumed their wine filled night of gossiping and girly fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vulcan Bonding **

**Author's Note:**

_Okay so things might be "sped up" a little here, if it's OOC for Sheldon I apologize Blame him being given alcohol by Leonard...Claim he's a lightweight ;), but it's a romance after all and I do have a weakness for fluffy cuteness. But don't fear, as with any story - Nothing is sunshine and rainbows._

_Especially during the morning after with no more slutty Cube Libre's on your side...Mwahaha. :)_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Jenny x_

_P.s_

_ I tend to update regularly when I start a story and I try to keep that up, but sometimes things in life get in the way. As to be expected, there will undoubtedly be times when I can't update so frequently. _

* * *

Michelle couldn't stop grinning. This man was…She couldn't describe it, they were vastly different, but it worked well. They had mutual things in common, such as their love of Sci-Fi and a mutual interest in the universe, although Sheldon knew far more than her; She respected his work greatly. Then their differences seemed to just work. He acted very much like a Vulcan, logical and he didn't seem to understand social situations easily, but Michelle wasn't bothered by it, she just took it with a pinch of salt and tried to understand him better.

"It's odd how much we have in common, yet we're different." Michelle didn't know why she felt so close to him. They'd known each other for a few hours. Yet here they were. "Yes, well it was likely we would both be interested in Sci-Fi, but I find this...feeling of familiarity with you strange also." Sheldon spoke simply, his mannerisms and social conduct was adorable.

"I agree completely, I hope you don't think I'm too forward if I say I feel…" Michelle didn't want to say it, maybe he just wanted friendship? But he was just magnetic to her, she was drawn to him. Attracted, even. This was confusing considering Michelle had always been accused of being a Lesbian from her lack of interest in men. It was like she just hit puberty and discovered men for the first time in her life. Sheldon's astonishingly blue eyes searched hers, trying to fill in the gap of her sentence himself and failing to do so.

Michelle smiled as he looked confused at her, his confusion was endearing. "I feel…Attraction to you." By the way he was, he seemed like he wasn't used to communicating with people he hadn't known for so long in such an intimate way, never mind a woman. She shared the same feeling, it was strange. But, it was better to be honest.

Sheldon's eyes found hers again. His expression was impassive, but his eyes searched her expression for something. Maybe he thought she was lying? But she was sincere. He remained silent for a second, wary as he spoke. "I too feel…drawn to you in a physical sense." Sheldon licked his lip over nervously, sending a giddy feeling into Michelle's head; she noticed him tense a little as he watched her, their eyes openly found each other. They seemed to drift into prolonged moments of eye contact without any awkwardness. Usually direct eye contact was uncomfortable, especially with strangers. But…they preferred it.

"You're not uncomfortable with that are you?" Michelle spoke in a whisper, worried she may have over stepped a boundary. But, he replied with words that eased her nerves. A little. "It's in our nature to be physically attracted to a potential partner." He spoke simply with a slight Texan twang appearing in his voice.

Michelle looked down to their hands, they were so far apart. It came to her that they hadn't touched once since they met. Not once. "You consider me a potential partner?" She spoke softly again, looking a little taken back by it. But, it was kindly said in reply to her revelation.

"Considering our instant connection and similarities, your display of clearly above average intelligence and understanding for subjects no other women I have known seen interested in, then of course you could be considered as a potential partner it would be…" He fell silent, allowing her to once again fill in the gap with a smirk. "Logical?" once again, the repeated hint of Vulcan ways made him laugh. Michelle smiled as he laughed, he was so laid back, considering his discomfort in social situations. Michelle slowly moved her hand forward, catching her bottom lip in her teeth as she nervously began to place her hand over his. It didn't make contact, but the closeness of it brought Sheldon's eyes down to their hands. Her hand hovered over his, close and yet so far away from any contact. He seemed to stiffen at the idea of the touch. But he didn't move.

She watched as he visibly tense. Watching intently as her hand hover over his closely, nearly touching. She couldn't help but wonder what ran through his mind in those moments. The touch, a simple hand touch, would be nothing to most people. In fact, even Michelle thought it was acceptable considering they'd spoken for a few hours at this rate, yet he was frozen still, uncomfortable…but he didn't move. Could he be allowing her the simple touch?

She tilted her head to the side a little, but sensing his discomfort, she pulled away. Shyly offering him a smile to kill any potential awkwardness the failed attempt of contact may cause. "I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with." Her voice came out like a gentle whisper to a child. His eyes remained on his hand for a moment, but eventually blue eyes clashed with her own. "I struggle with germs and generally touching people." He spoke openly, looking a little worried. Searching her eyes for judgement, maybe rejection?

Michelle's lips twitched a little. "I won't do anything you don't want me to, I'm comfortable like this." She placed her hands on her knees, rubbing the soft material of her T'Pring outfit with a smile.

Sheldon paused, looking at her. Watching her expression as he spoke. "Are you disappointed that I cannot touch you yet?" His worry still evident in his voice. Michelle looked down at her hands for a moment, rubbing them over her knees once again and pondering. She felt disappointed, but it was only because she wanted to touch him, not because he couldn't do it. She understood, they had barely known eachother and he wasn't comfortable with it anyway. When she looked up, she began to smile again, he seemed to calm when she was smiling. Otherwise he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She could tell that blank expressions made him feel uneasy.

"I'm disappointed because I want to touch you, but I'm not disappointed that you can't right now. I understand." Sheldon's eyes met hers again. They were silent. He looked down at their hands again, his eyes flickering from hers, then to his own. Pausing as if contemplating what to do. When they locked with her own again, she saw something else in them.

_Determination._

(….)

Those moments, her hand over his, daring to touch him.

It made him freeze up with fear, excitement, nervousness and apprehension. She didn't know what it turned him into. His inner turmoil. He had frozen, but instead of going through with it, she watched him and took in his discomfort. She respected his ways.

She didn't show disapproval, or disappointment. She didn't judge him for his ways that were usually perceived as socially awkward and weird. Michelle accepted him.

Sheldon looked at her, his eyes setting with resolve. He didn't know why he hadn't let her touch him. It was basic touch, a simple connection of their hands. Nothing yet everything.

He was worried. He saw that now as he assessed himself, her presence was daunting, terrifying. Electrifying, even. Did she feel the same? He didn't know.

He searched her face, searching for falseness, but she just smiled at him with kind eyes. He felt his breath hitch every time she smiled. He couldn't name what madness had fallen over him. He was completely changed by this woman in a matter of hours. His mind was warped.

Making him unable to even engage in a basic form of contact, scared that the electrical feeling he had between them would be too much to tolerate with actual, physical touch. Sitting so close to her as he was, both facing each other, sitting on their knees, it was enough to overwhelm him and turn into mush.

He'd never felt this way, even with the more intimate "cuddles" with Amy Farrah Fowler he had control. He was in control. Even though Michelle promised to not do anything he wasn't comfortable with, not to force him into physical acts of affection, still he didn't feel remotely in control with her.

Yet, he longed to touch her also. But he was…apprehensive. He looked at her momentary expression of disappointment, the way she ran her hand against her knees afterwards. Then her word's promising to wait…He'd never met a woman so similar, so different and so understanding to his being.

So as he looked at their hands he decided there would only be one way to do it. With a determined expression, Sheldon began to raise his hands, watching as her stunningly blue eyes watched his hand rise, watching in a moment of confusion as it remained in the air, waiting for her to accept his offer. He spoke gently, forcing back his nervousness at something so symbolic. He doubted other women would understand the simple gesture, so his hand remained in the air. Her eyes melded with his again and made his throat feel a little bit tighter as she took in a small breath.

"I trust you."

(….)

Michelle gasped. The sight of his hand, ready and accepting to the intimate Vulcan gesture was surprising. But incredibly meaningful, she knew he disliked contact with others. Yet he was open and offered her the contact willingly.

She raised her hand to match his, her lips curving into a gentle smile as her index and middle finger gently touched the back of his fingers, slowly going down to the knuckle as shown in various episodes of Star Trek, often depicted between Vulcan bonded couples. Michelle usually saw Amanda and Sarek related with the gesture. It was sweet.

The contact sent small trickles of electricity up her arm. She hadn't expected it, but it was pleasant and enticing. As her fingers brushed his knuckle, their eyes locked again. Her finger tips remained still for a moment, until they slowly went back up to the top of his fingers. Remaining still on the back of his fingers, waiting for his response.

She smiled as his fingers slowly repeated the gesture against her hand, skimming her skin and causing the same electrical tingles against her arm. She felt her heart beat quicken at the chaste contact. Odd…

It was intimate although it was chaste. Between them the smallest touch seemed to be magnified by its symbolism and personal meaning.

Then his fingers reached the tips of her fingers, leaving their fingertips now connected as the gesture ended. The contact remaining as they looked at each other. Blue meeting blue, in a comfortable silence.

(….)

Bernadette and Penny sat in awkward silence as Amy held the empty wine bottle like a microphone, singing loudly to the song that played through the speakers of the radio. The two blondes exchanged a worried glance as Amy sang the lyrics into the neck of the bottle;

"You make me weak, I wanna' die!" She sniffled "Just when you said we'd try…Loving, Touching, Squeezing…each other!" The brunette danced also, swaying with the bottle. Penny took a large gulp of wine and Bernadette followed suit.

"When I'm alone, All by myself!" She broke, her voice cracking until she sniffed and began singing. "YOU'RE out!" She pointed as she sang. "With someone else!" She sniffed again. "Loving, touching, squeezing each other!" She then dropped to her knees. "You're tearing me apart, every day, You're tearing me apart!"

Bernadette looked to Penny. "Didn't _she _break up with Sheldon?" Her high pitched voice low in a squeaky whisper. Penny nodded discretely as she watched her brunette "Bestie" singing passionately to the empty wine bottle. "Yup."

"How many drinks has she had?" Bernadette looked worried at the growing bottles. She herself had only had three glasses, and she knew Amy wasn't usually a heavy drinker…

"I think she's had a whole two glasses." Penny pursed her lips. One and a half glass of what she'd usually drink…

Bernadette looked at Penny with wide eyes. "You've drank most of that by yourself?!"

Her voice echoed with concern for her friends drinking habits, but Penny ignored the question, bringing Bernadette back to the question in hand; "Should we help her?" Bernadette whispered, unsure if it was healthy for Amy to act so…love sick. But Penny shook her head. "No" Penny said. "I think we should leave her to vent her heart break into music." So they looked to their brunette friend again and did what they could only do, refilled their glasses and gently swayed as she sang.

(….)

"Do you think Sheldon's at the Hotel?" Howard said as they walked down the road from the bar. It had been a good night, although Howard had gotten a bit too crazed when partaking in the Trekkie quiz. It was a vicious battle between their table and table 3. Now they were out, Howard seemed to have calmed down a bit more. "Probably, it's late. Sheldon hates to ruin his routine." Leonard new his roommate well enough, he was probably in bed by now. "You're right, for a second I was thinking…What if Spock and T'Pring got a little…frisky." Howard grinned, the thought was fleeting. But it was amusing.

Leonard cringed. "I don't want to think about it." The idea made him shudder, not the girl, more Sheldon…engaging in 'coitus'. He winced.

Howard rolled his eyes at his friend's reaction. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it before?" He knew better. Practically all of their friends had wondered what would happen if Sheldon was in that situation. Leonard shot Howard a look which roughly translated into "shut up."

They paused for a moment, looking behind as Raj trailed after them sadly, holding his cheek still. He'd been holding it for the rest of the night since T'Pol smacked him down. "How can Sheldon score but I can't?" The indian looked down at the pavement with a scowl, making Howard grin. "Oh come on, I bet she fled. Sheldon has a habit of insulting people." They continued walking, but Leonard sighed. "Sheldon isn't that bad you guys."

Raj laughed. "Yes he is, he seems completely unaware that he can be such a poopie head sometimes." The other two men paused to stare at their friend and his sayings. "Poopie head", Howard rolled his eyes as Leonard went on to defend Sheldon. "But he doesn't know he offends people. He's just…honest."

"Precisely why people don't get along with him." Howard smirked a little as they reached the Hotel. They went into the lobby and quickly received their keys for the respective rooms. As they signed the guest book they saw Sheldon's signature above; He was in the Hotel. But, that didn't satisfy Howard, who leaned over the counter of the lobby although it was a bit tall, making him look rather awkward as he leaned, what was supposed to be casual for the receptionist looked like it really was, desperate with an insane side of awkward.

"Hello Mam', may I say you're eyes are stunning." Howard grinned, but the receptionist didn't even react to the comment. Or him in general.

With the obvious rejection to his 'charm', Howard leaned up, standing normally. "Can we ask about our friend, we made the reservation with him also." As he spoke Leonard rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend, whilst Raj was grinning like an idiot to the receptionist.

"Dr Cooper?" The receptionist asked dryly. The way she spoke signified he'd probably corrected her. Many, many times.

"Yes, that's the guy. Did he sign in alone by any chance?" The three men waited for the answer, the Receptionist looked between the three of them. Reluctant to speak.

"It's against policy to-.." Howard cut her off. "As we made the reservation with him, I'm sure it's acceptable."

The Receptionist shrugged and answered the question without any more delay. "He was with a Brunette girl, they seemed pretty close. Were they dressed as aliens or somethin'?" The receptionist scanned the trio's similar attire with a risen eyebrow as they looked between themselves in shock.

They didn't answer for a moment as they processed what it meant, after they had got to grips with what they were told, Howard answered meekly.

"Vulcans."

(….)

They remained silent, their eyes locked for the longest time. Breathing short breaths of air as their hearts practically went into overdrive. But Michelle wasn't sure what would happen. Their fingertips remained joined, waiting for what to do next.

Michelle took a deep breath, she felt her hand trembling a little. She knew he did, because his eyes flicker for a moment to their hands, then her again. But they remained silent. "Sheldon…" She whispered softly, their eyes locking again, although she noticed his Adam's apple moving as he swallowed silently. Then his eyes dropped down. He was looking lower at her face.

She didn't know what was happening until he moved. Slowly, he moved towards her face. She felt herself freeze in anticipation and nervousness. But it all melted away as his lips slowly, hesitantly found hers, at first the kiss was chaste, a simple peck. But the atmosphere of the room had changed. Their hands remained linked by their fingertips. From a chaste kiss came a second, until eventually they stopped parting their lips and they remained joined, gently moving with their joint inexperience and Sheldon's inquisitive manner.

As the kiss progressed and deepened with a few sporadic breaks for air, their hands quickly became joined in the usual hand holding fashion, their bodies leaning in to the other's closer as it went on, both leaning in to the surprising electrical jolts they felt as they kissed. It was like a current running through the hair around them, enticing them to go further until they were against each other as closely as they could be, their lips constantly remaining connected as they continued their experiments with various nibbles and licks, the air around them became denser, the room temperature feeling as if it increased as their contact remained. Then, their kissing eased until they parted – Their forehead's touching and eyes remaining closed.

Michelle didn't want to open them, in fact she didn't want to move. She just wanted to remain still and enjoy the delightful tingles that remained on her lips and that echoed all around her body.

_Calm, Michelle, Calm…_

(….)

Sheldon had no idea what possessed him…He'd never felt the urge before, but it was right. It felt right and certainly the results were right. But now he was left with a broken resolve. What would he do now?

He wanted to withdraw, back away from temptation and be his usual conservative self. So suitable that Kolinahr came to mind. Yet, he was calm. Other than his need to process why he did it, he was…comfortable?

Their forehead's remained touching, hands locked together. Paused, waiting. Breathing gently together as they recovered and enjoyed the faint tremors that ran through their blood from their contact.

As he opened his eyes, he found hers. He didn't know what to do, should he move away, break the contact?

But he didn't want to. He was perfectly content to stay there. Slowly he let go of her hand, bringing his hands up and cupping the sides of her face, running his long fingers against her soft skin. Her breathing hitched at the contact, he heard the sharp intake of breath and noticed, even at this level of closeness, her cheeks flushed a little. He could feel the heat against his palm. Then, he felt her hand reach up and touch his face in the same manner as his did hers. Gently caressing the skin and making him tense, but only slightly. Her touch felt…_good?_

He didn't think about the dangers that contact with another would. It was welcome, in fact he wanted more. But then, her words came gently, from the silence. Breaking it.

"It's getting late, Sheldon. I should go…" She didn't want to go, it was evident as even after she said she had to she didn't move. The only movement was her fingertips as they guided gently against his skin. _"Don't go."_ He whispered before he could think of the implications of his words.

She looked shocked; perhaps she had taken the words as a suggestion for something? Sheldon searched his mind and knew he hadn't intended it that way, he only wished for her prolonged company. "What are you asking?" She questioned further, her eyes searching his. Wondering what he wanted.

He wondered the same, until the only logical path he could find became clear. He paced himself, worried of rejection from this beautiful vixen before him. Yet, he knew that he had to say it;

"Our minds, one and together…Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart…" He spoke softly, his eyes locked with hers, watching as they grew wider at the words. As he spoke he gently ran his fingers against the sides of her face, trailing a small path with a very small half smile.

Then there was silence. A pause, a short hesitation.

His heart stopped, he froze. He even felt his eyes widen a little, searching hers desperately for signs of rejection. To prepare himself. But then her fingers moved gently as his did, repeating the movement softly against his now flushed skin.

"Our minds, one and together…touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart…" She whispered against him, her breath gently touching his face, which would usually make him feel uneasy and a bit sick from the germ ridden contact, but the minty hint and the fact she had accepted such an intimate Vulcan tradition. They were bonded.

Together, their eyes locked, foreheads touching. Fingers slowly joining together at the finger tips in the usual Vulcan manner they smiled together, mumbling the words they now wanted to hear from each other; _"We are one."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vulcan Bonding **

**Author's Note: **

_Okay, so this chapter will be either interesting, or you'll hate me for it. But as ever it's a story and no story is simple. Once again if Sheldon is OOC I apologise, I'm working on how he'd react to a situation that'd be completely unlike his usual self, which is a bit difficult. But, I tried. Don't hate Michelle too much, she did what she thought she'd have to in the situation she was in. :(_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Jenny xx_

* * *

The morning after the convention was rather dull for the three men.

Howard, Leonard and Raj packed the little stuff that they brought with them to the convention and were quickly on their way back to the car. But then, they remembered the absence of their friend; Sheldon.

Leonard put his small travel bag down with a slight twitch at his lips. He was worried. "Where's Sheldon?" They all exchanged a glance. It was usually Sheldon who dragged them out to bed and ordered them to be ready at a precise time, usually to the second.

Their dullness seemed reasonable as their usually strict planner was…gone?

"I'll go check his room." Leonard mumbled, walking from his room where they had all met, to the one beside it. But as he opened the door he was surprised to see any signs of Sheldon gone. In fact, there was nothing in the room apart from a cleaning trolley. When the Maid came out from the bathroom his fears were realised. At first he hoped Sheldon had gone OCD, but then he remembered Sheldon wouldn't touch a hotel's cleaning products. The sight of the Maid just made it more obvious to the fact he didn't want to think was happening.

Leonard walked back to his room, watching Raj and Howard with a confused expression upon his face. "I don't know how to tell you this." He spoke with a mumble, Raj and Howard now looking up with renewed interest.

"What is it?" Howard asked, not needing to consult Raj, they worked on the same wavelength.

Leonard took one look in the direction of the empty room Sheldon had been staying in, taking a breath before he said anything_, _then his words came freely "_Sheldon's gone."_

(….)

A Loud door slamming awoke Penny, Bernadette and Amy from their drunken slumber. Now, all they had was intense headaches and pain. Amy especially.

"Oh Bestie, how do you tolerate such intense feelings of nausea?!" Amy whined as she ran to the bathroom, which was a long walk through Penny's room. Trying to dodge all of the things that littered the floor. Bernadette rubbed her temples, not having too much of a headache thanks to her resilience to alcohol. Penny, surprisingly, seemed unaffected. Although her hair was messy and make up smeared, she showed no signs of hang over. "How are you even walking?!" Bernadette croaked as her friend walked with a grin. "Oh you get used to it."

"You drank about three bottles to yourself last night!" Bernadette sunk back down on the sofa with a groan. She really didn't want Howie to see her like this…

"The more you drink, the less you feel it." Penny yawned. Her explanation was unbelievable at best. Bernadette mumbled as she fell back; "You have a drinking problem."

Penny's eyes found Bernadette with a gasp. "What did you say!" She went to defend her biased view of her normal drinking habits, until a loud noise came from the bathroom.

Amy was puking.

"Okay, we've had a drill for this Penny, get the water and asprin. I'll meet you in there in exactly two minutes." The friends turned straight-faced and began to put their plans of handling a severely hangover Amy into motion.

(.…)

"Do you think he'll be okay on his own?" Raj sounded concerned. Although he often disagreed with Sheldon, it was widely acknowledged Sheldon was terrible at looking after himself, especially when it came to transportation.

"Yes, he wouldn't have left on his own without planning a way home. Even in the worst possible situation Sheldon wouldn't be so careless." Leonard struggled to focus on the road with the worry echoing in his mind. Even his own words didn't help him.

Howard, meanwhile, began speculating on what exactly had made Sheldon take off so quickly. "Do you think he slept with T'Pring?" Howard's lips began to twitch. A smirk appearing subtly.

Leonard scowled. "Howard, now isn't the time." He focused back on the road, leaving Raj to scold the short man. He smiled at the thought, half an inch or not; He was still taller.

"Yes, Howard it isn't the time, what if he's hurt or something." Raj was now even more worried. He always considered Sheldon like a child at times. Now he was imagining a poor child; lost in the streets of California. His heart practically wept.

"He isn't hurt, unless it's his shame that hurts him. Could you imagine Sheldon on the morning after a one night stand? Do you think he'd be able to handle it?" Howard mused, laughing to himself. Although the thought was inappropriate towards their seemingly lost friend, it wasn't exactly easy for the other's to get it out their mind. What would Sheldon be like?

"You think that's why he ran off?" Raj sighed in the back of the car. It was so unlike Sheldon…

"It could be." Howard confirmed, looking out the windshield of the car with a slight smirk, but Leonard corrected them both. "Don't be stupid, this is Sheldon we're talking about. I've been his roommate for years and I know that no amount of alcohol would make him have a one night stand with any woman, dressed as a Vulcan or not."

"Not just any Vulcan; The Vulcan." Howard was grinning again. "It seems perfect doesn't it? He's dressed as Spock, she as his Vulcan bride. Sheldon saw Leonard Nimoy and had a drink, sure he didn't know it was alcohol, but it just seems too…perfect for it to not have happened." Howard's argument was likely, but Raj remained silent on the matter and Leonard refused to acknowledge it no matter how likely it was. It was Sheldon they were talking about.

"I know you think that it could happen but honestly, There has to be something more to it. Sheldon wouldn't have a one night stand with a stranger. He could barely even hug Amy and they had been going out forever." Leonard sighed, but Howard continued.

"But Amy wasn't like T'Pring." Howard argued as they approached Los Robles Avenue. "What are you saying, Howard?" Leonard scowled at his friend.

"Well…You saw her I mean, come on!" Howard held his hands up, not wanting to sound like a complete A-Hole. But that was too late.

Raj frowned. "Really, Howard? I thought you were better than that." He scowled at his friend, making the man go quiet for a moment. "You're all just trying to play on the moral high ground. I know you thought the same. Raj, you practically had to pick your jaw off the ground – As did Sheldon for christ's sake." Howard continued to argue his case as they reached the apartment block and left the car, picking their bags from the back seat.

"You really think that kind-of thing matters to Sheldon, he isn't as shallow as you Howard." Leonard walked with his bag, still annoyed his friend had spoken. But, Howard laughed.

"Really, you're calling me shallow? So you're saying when you first met Penny you loved her for her personality?" That now caused an awkward silence over the group. Leonard glared at his friend. "That's different." He spoke, trying to defend himself, but it was of no use. He knew as much as Howard knew. He was no better.

"Exactly." Howard rolled his eyes as they reached the fourth floor, they heard music. "How is Penny awake so early?" Leonard mused as they got closer, the sound of Foreigner blasting rather loudly. "I don't think she listens Foreigner." Raj got rather confused. But as they reached the door of Apartment 4A, they realised it was coming from inside that apartment.

"What the-.." They opened the door, stepping into the door way to see Sheldon sadly singing on his game, holding the microphone and singing the lyrics so defeated that Raj felt himself sniffle, whilst Howard looked down with wide eyes, speaking with a mumble. "Why isn't he wearing any pants?!"

"This heart of mine has been hurt before, This time I wanna' be sure…" Sheldon sniffed.

He was looking the same way he did on his first break up to Amy. Leonard felt a pang of worry hit his gut. He'd have to call Mrs Cooper, Immediately. "I've been waiting for a girl like you, To come into my life…" Then he stopped singing and turned to his friends with a blank expression, but sad eyes.

"Michelle's gone."

(….)

Michelle woke the next morning to find herself lying next to a still sleeping Dr Cooper. It was innocent, of course. They hadn't done anything more than the kiss. They just…fell asleep.

She assumed it'd be a big deal for him, he was so fearful over germs that the idea of sleeping with someone else would probably disgust him. Yet here he was beside her, sleeping softly.

Then she felt a pang of dread.

Michelle leaned back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. _What would she do?_

She didn't live in California. She was thinking about it, in fact it seemed likely she might move considering her Cousin had mentioned a job opening where she worked, but still…That wouldn't be for at least a month and here she was, lying next to someone she wanted to stay with. But couldn't.

Michelle knew what she had to do, if she didn't she'd be in the position of having to leave with him knowing she was leaving, to see his eyes and his expression as she did. He didn't want her to leave, in fact he wanted her to stay with him. It wasn't suitable...Maybe if she had everything planned already? But she didn't.

She couldn't handle the look he'd surely give her. So, it was the only way. She knew it was the only option as she stood off the bed and began to pull her hair from the messed up T'Pring outfit. Undoing the various clips in her hair until it fell loosely past her shoulders. Once again she paused to look at him as he slept. Completely unaware of what she was doing. She felt a stab at her heart. Her mind was racing, telling her to stay. "_I Can't."_ She whispered with sad eyes and began to toy with the small IDIC pendant. The Vulcan symbol was cute, so she wore it under her outfit.

Michelle found a napkin nearby and a pen, scribbling a note quickly as she tried to create some kind of resolve in her choice. Her whole body was fighting it but she had to do it. Michelle undid the clasp of the IDIC necklace and placed it on the bed beside him, over the napkin. Lingering for a second, pondering on her choice. Knowing it was the wrong one.

But it didn't matter; she forced herself out of the room and into the dull morning light of the early morning Pasadena sky.

(….)

Sheldon sat in his spot silently as his friends fussed around him. "What happened?" Leonard asked, Raj was silent as all of the chaos erupted, but it was Howard who broke it with the most reasonable question. "Who's Michelle?"

Sheldon looked up to his friends with a frown. "My Adun'a." He looked down at the floor, listening to their worried mumbles and confusion. "You're _Wife_?!" Now even Leonard was confused, But Sheldon was trying to focus on what went wrong;

_After the words they sat rather contently, Michelle ran her fingers against the palm of his hand as they continued to talk to each other, no awkwardness between them as they resumed conversation. "Do you live in California?" Sheldon asked, obviously he should've asked earlier but it hadn't been an issue. Now, it was…_

"_No." She answered simply with an awkward half grin. "I've been considering moving to Pasadena though, I have family here. I've planned on meeting them actually." She continued running her fingers against the creased in his palm. The contact was pleasant, but he was fighting his urge to clean. He knew it was stupid considering, but he didn't want to offend her also. People were offended easily by cleanliness. But it was the least worrying problem in his mind at the moment. "How long until you move to Pasadena?" He spoke with unintentional urgency._

_Michelle looked towards him with a slight smile. "I don't know, it might take a few weeks." Sheldon wasn't impressed. Weeks, that was a long time to be apart…He considered her a part of his life now. He rarely changed his life and this change was a big one. Now she'd be out of it. It wouldn't do._

"_You can't…leave." He spoke simply once again, his expression flickering with sadness at the idea. He saw Michelle frowning. "I have to, It's only in words so far, my move to Pasadena is going to take time and I haven't got anything prepared, I have to go back." _

"_You don't." Sheldon pushed, his hand coming over her's for a moment. "You shouldn't."_

_They looked at each other for a long time, Sheldon's eyes filled with worry and her's scanning his expression. He didn't know what she was feeling again, but it was something. He didn't think anything of it at the time, they just went on to discussing other things. He thought the issue was resolved, that she wouldn't leave._

_But then he woke up and indeed she was gone, leaving only a note and an IDIC necklace._

He had ran the situation over and over in his mind, trying to find a moment in it when she seemed doubtful, or when it seemed she would hurt him. There was none. She had been genuine and she was kind. Maybe she hadn't intended on hurting him in the first place?

He looked down at the Napkin in his hands, staring at the writing again with an impassive face, although his mind was racing and he felt strangely worried he'd never see her again;

_" 'Parted from me and never parted.'_

_I had to go._

_Live long and_ Prosper,

_M."_

(….)

Leonard looked at his distraught friend, silently trying to figure out how he could help him. "Hey Buddy.." He slowly sat beside his friend, noting that he didn't comment on his change in seating arrangement. This was big.

"I'm sure you'll find her.." He mumbled, looking down at the Napkin and Necklace in Sheldon's hand. His friend looked like a sad puppy. His eyes wide and filled with disappointment.

When he got no response he stood and walked to the kitchen to stand with Howard and Raj. "What do we do?" Howard mumbled, looking over to Sheldon who continued sitting silently, just staring at the napkin. "I don't know…He seem's pretty torn up about it." Raj answered with sad eyes. "Poor guy."

Leonard tried to think of what to do…"I'll have to call Mrs Cooper, she knows how to handle these situations." He mumbled again, looking over his shoulder to his friend. "I don't think I've ever seen him this bad before."

"What do you think happened between him and…Michelle." Raj mumbled, Howard wanted to say the obvious but on inspection of how Sheldon was acting, not scrubbing his skin until it bled, for example, he didn't know if it was right. Leonard only offered a shrug. "Maybe they just really got along, sometimes you find that person who you just seem to gel with."

Howard pitied the man. Every guy could sympathize with his pain. "Yeah, everyone has the one that got away."

All three men went quiet, until Raj mumbled; "I grieve with thee…"

(….)

Michelle sat in the small coffee shop, running her hands over her jeans. Her palms felt sweaty. It was horrible…

Nervousness mostly, She'd never met her cousin before. In fact, she barely knew any of her family other than her father's side. Her mother didn't mention anything about her like in Nebraska. Now here she was, trying to find out more. It had been a two day's seen she last saw Sheldon. She hadn't planned on staying for so long in California, it was meant to be a weekend trip, but Penny said she had something she had to deal with. Michelle had to re-book the Hotel room for a few more days, which proved to be more awkward than she thought, but in the end it worked out, apart from her mind repeatedly scolding her for leaving Sheldon…

So, she sat silently, looking up towards the door of the Coffee shop when a blonde walked through, her green eyes searching the seats. She was tanned, wearing a pink vest and denim shorts with flip flops. She fitted in California pretty well. Michelle was the resemblance already, she looked like her mother, perhaps even more than Michelle did. Michelle had taken after her father considerably, having brown hair rather than her Mother's blonde and pale skin rather than the sun kissed glow her mother seemed to radiate.

"Penny?" Michelle called, watching as the blonde looked with a smile. Michelle felt her stomach twist, she was very pretty. "Michelle?" The blonde approached with a growing grin. "Yeah, Hi." She laughed a little, it was awkward at first but after they ordered something to drink things seemed to go smoother.

"It's so weird, I knew my family was dysfunctional at best but I didn't think I'd have a secret Auntie somewhere." Penny laughed a little. "Wait until Jason and Lisa find out." Penny took a sip of her drink as Michelle processed what she said. "You have a brother and sister?"

"Oh, yeah." They were in a mutual silence until Penny started again. "So, did your Mom tell you anything about what happened between her and my Mom?" Penny smiled towards her and Michelle bit her lip. "Mom just told me she was sick of the country life, she had to get out of there. Her sister didn't agree and told her she was being stupid, then they just had an argument over their conflicting life interest and they just stopped talking." Michelle took a sip of her tea with an awkward smile.

Penny felt a bit awkward. "Mom has always been…stubborn. When I told her I was moving to California to pursue a career in acting she flipped, My brother and sister stayed in Nebraska so she expected me to do the same." Penny shrugged, but Michelle felt a pang of sympathy. "That's terrible"

"Ah, Family. What can you do huh'?" Penny grinned a little. So, Michelle continued the conversation. "What do your Sister and Brother do?" As she asked, Penny laughed a little. "Lisa looks after her son, Michael, and Jason…He's a sort-of Chemist." Penny grinned, turning the conversation to something less awkward. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Oh no, My parents figured one was enough." Michelle rotated the cup a little. Penny bit her lip, once again everything was…awkward. "What do you do?" Penny smiled, hoping it was something they could talk about together. She was wrong.

"Oh, I'm considering going into a PhD in Classics and Ancient History." Michelle smiled and Penny groaned. "Oh god, PhD, please…just don't mention it. I date a guy with a PhD and know about a gazillion others, and a mechanic." Penny laughed, Michelle did too. "A Mechanic?"

"Oh he doesn't have a PhD, one of the other PhD's, Dr Whackadoodle, likes to remind him and everyone else about it." Penny rolled her eyes and Michelle found herself smiling. "So you have a pretty active life then huh'? Surrounded by doctors. Your mother must be proud."

"Oh they're not medical doctors, they're like science geniuses, and my Dad, Wyatt, he's very proud. He thinks Leonard is the best thing since sliced bread. He's planning grandchildren." They laughed a together, once the general awkwardness of speaking to family you've never known was over, things worked more smoothly.

"So, you're considering moving to California?" Penny smiled towards her, Michelle felt her lips curve into a grin.

(….)

Penny watched as her newly discovered cousin grinned. She felt a stab of the usual feminine jealously.

Although Penny knew she had a little "somethin', somethin'." Her cousin was different, where she rocked the sex appeal, Michelle was sort-of adorable. She sat before her with pale skin and incredible blue eyes; She would have almost felt jealous if she wasn't satisfied with her green ones. Her hair was a deep brown compared to Penny's golden blonde, and she had bangs, her hair fell past her shoulders. She didn't have any make up on, so she looked natural and seemed to just radiate cuteness. Penny loved her already.

For a moment, Penny watched as Michelle toyed with her cup. Then, she looked up and finally answered; "Yes, well…I was considering it for a long time anyway, then I found out about a cousin living in California and it seemed to fall into place."

Penny began to grin. "You really should, I know we've just started speaking but I have a good thing about knowing people, I just get a feeling you know?" Penny said, her lips curving into a grin. "And honestly sweetie it would be nice to have one person who wasn't obsessed with science to talk to around here, it drives a girl crazy."

"Scientists can't be that bad." Michelle sighed. "I met a pretty remarkable one at the convention."

"Ooh…" Penny was now full attention. She did love hearing about how potential couples met, it's just adorable. Although Penny doubted her cousin did much. She just had the look of the cutesy girl next door that didn't do anything against the bible or something. She needed some California in her system. "Tell me about him, was he hot?" Penny began doubting that. Guy's at Trekkie conventions didn't exactly scream "Sex god" to her. Other than Leonard, obviously.

"He was." Michelle bit her lip, Penny was loving this already. "But it wasn't that, we just seemed connected you know? Have you ever had that feeling when you're out and you just get a spark in the room, then you see this guy and it's like….Wow." Michelle sighed and Penny grinned. "I get ya', although usually for me it's after one too many. The spark is usually just the vodka." Penny grimaced a little. "I don't find that out until the morning after…Eesh." Penny continued reminiscing about some of the more grizzly times as her cousin told her more.

"Yeah, well we just connected. We sat up for most of the night talking. He's so smart too, he had his quirks but he was adorable in a way, you know?" Michelle smiled and Penny grinned. "Oh he couldn't be that bad, I know this guy with the worst 'quirks' you can imagine, Dr Whackadoodle makes me want to scream sometimes."

"Well this guy was sweet." Penny watched as Michelle rotated the cup between her hands again, sighing. "Aww sweetie, you really liked him huh'?" Penny was practically melting with how cute it all was. "Yeah, but I had to leave. I don't live here, he does, so I had to go. He doesn't even know how to contact me. I should've left my number.." Michelle bit her lip.

"Wait, he lives here?" Penny suddenly felt all fuzzy. "Like in Pasadena?!"

"Yeah, He's a scientist in CalTech or something." Michelle shrugged and Penny was getting a plan. A Scientist in CalTech. There couldn't be that many, and she knew scientists from practically every department. She was beginning to make a plan. "When are you going to move here?"

"I don't know if I should yet, I need to find a job, an apartment…" The brunette looked a little worried. "It's a lot of trouble."

"As I said on the phone, I work at the cheesecake factory and they're looking for a waitress. Most of the staff are like me, looking for their break. One of the waitresses, Callie, she got some job in a tv show so she took time off, but she took too much time off, had an argument with the manager and now they're looking for a new girl. I could totally recommend you for the position." Penny was grinning.

If Michelle moved here, all it would take would be for Penny to go to Leonard and demand them to make a man hunt. Then she'd get to make a cute relationship name and have another girl to discuss her sex life to. It would be perfect.

"But wouldn't that need filling rather quickly, I need to find a place to live first and even then all the packing.." Michelle began panicking. So, Penny laughed.

"You go back to.." Penny paused, where did she live? "Wait. Where you live anyway?" Penny began wondering how the hell that hadn't come into conversation.

"Oh I live in Chicago." Michelle smiled and Penny giggled. She had the visual of the cell block tango in her head. She really needed to stop watching musicals with the girls. "I can see why it would be a problem, but what I did when I moved from Nebraska is, I got my job in order first then I found the apartment, my apartment offered a pre-furnished thing where you had the basics until you could bring your own stuff in. There's probably more apartments around with the same thing, its California. They try to appeal to the actors." She grinned as she sipped the coffee. Watching her cousin smile. "I suppose I could, I'm just nervous you know?" Michelle said with a sigh.

Penny felt her pain. "Sweetie, when I moved from Nebraska I pretty much felt on my own, but it isn't gonna' be like that with you. I'm here, I mean sure you feel you don't know me too well but I'm here for you, okay?" As she smiled, Penny couldn't help but ask. "Now, tell me more about this mystery Scientist?"

(….)

Sheldon sat silently in his room for the rest of the day. He'd missed work, he wondered why he did it. But he had to. He couldn't face anything, he had to replay what happened to find sign of what happened. What went wrong.

He found nothing.

But them, as he looked to the door he saw it open…He told no one to bother him. He felt his lip twitch, until the familiar figure of his mother appeared in the room. Closing the door behind her. "Shelly…" Mary Cooper approached her son, smiling to see there was no Cats in sight. "What happened?" She sat down on the bed beside him with a careful smile. Her son was always the odd one, it troubled her to see him so sad.

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking down at the necklace in his hand. His brow creasing as he tried to figure out what he did to drive her away, He was more open than he ever had been with Amy…But she left. Women continued to confuse him…

"Shelly, I heard you broke up with that girl, Amy.." She began, but Sheldon interjected. "It has nothing to do with my relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon turned his gaze back to his hand. "Nothing at all."

He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. She looked upset. It made him feel even worse, his stomach twisting. His mother's sadness always affected him this way. It wasn't a secret he'd always been attached to his mother and Meemaw. He was what others would call a "Mommy's boy." Although, the term had always annoyed him.

"Another girl huh'? who would've thought you'd get your Daddy's 'skill' when it came to women..." Mary paused, a mix of amusement at the idea of her Shelly being like George, then worry. "What's so different about this lady then huh'?" She rubbed his arm before bringing him into a one armed hug. She knew how to comfort him. She always did when he was a child, after bullying or being teased. Her voice was soothing. "I don't know we just..." He mumbled, then paused before continuing. "She was different than the others. She was kind."

"Oh Shelly…" Mary felt her heart break a little. "God has a plan for all of us, he moves in some mysterious ways, that's for sure…" She knew it was bad when he didn't lift his head to correct her.

"Now I didn't raise my boy to be like this, did I?" She was answered with silence. "You will stop sulking, get up and work and remember that things will work out. One way or another." Mary Cooper stood with a sigh. "Come on." She began walking to the door, Sheldon didn't follow her. "Don't make me repeat myself, Shelly." She snapped and caught his attention. After the warning, he had no choice but to do as she told him or face the wrath of Mary Cooper.

_Back to work it was…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's Note:**

Okay so there's some oddness, They're quite connected as it seems, but still. I couldn't pass the chance for the potential of Sheldon to get more difficulty than just Penny. So, I put it in there and tried to make it seem like it wasn't a sudden choice, But honestly I can see how Michelle isn't a science nerd because My _father is obsessed with science and tries to fill my head with it. I don't remember a word. At all...Ever._

_But here's the next chapter, it was supposed to be further along than this, then I got carried away one a little more stuff between Penny's discovery and Michelle's parents and found I'd written Five thousand plus words on it. Oops. Also, thank-you for the reviews everyone. I love reading them! (If there's any mistakes or OC behavior - Sorry again!)_

_Thanks for reading/reviewing, _

_Jenny xx_

_P.s I don't know if I mentioned Michelle's surname before this. So, I made one for her. If I did and it's not the same, oops. I just generally forgot. Also, you may think it'd be weird for Sheldon/Michelle to know little of eachother's work and family, but I figure when you're bonding with someone you don't speak completely about work, even if you're Sheldon. They'd be far more interested in Star Trek and Comics! So...that clears that up. I'm going to stop typing before this ends up longer than the chapter!_

* * *

"What's wrong with Sheldon?" Penny murmured to Leonard as she watched Mrs Cooper arrive. She didn't feel right when she saw his mother. It was either good or very bad. This time, she assumed the worst. She was right to.

"Sheldon has…Girl problems." Leonard answered simply, watching as Mary Cooper walked into her son's bedroom without knocking. Brave, he and Penny silently noted. "I best get inside, I'll talk to you later." Leonard adjusted his glasses before bravely walking through into the apartment. Leaving Penny standing outside, pondering.

Girl problems, maybe he wasn't over Amy – Minus the date Amy had with Zack, she could always try and set them back together…Maybe.

Penny sighed. "Poor little moonpie." She walked back into her apartment, closing the door behind her upon entry.

But, her mind didn't linger too long on the matter as she received a text from Michelle;

"_Definitely moving, I've taken the job + put deposit on apartment you showed me, I'll be there in about 3 weeks! Xx"_

Penny found herself grinning, with all the chaos and madness about, she had so much to look forward to. Especially the arrival of her cousin, then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Sheldon was sudden having "girl problems."

Michelle was healing a broken heart over a mysterious CalTech trekkie with "Quirks." Penny found herself gasping. Holy crap on a cracker; Michelle was crushing on Sheldon.

She had to run the thought through her head about 50 times before it finally stuck, a girl, more importantly her relative, was crushing on Sheldon frickin' Cooper and he was as distraught as her. There was only one thing to do…She felt herself grinning.

She couldn't wait.

(….)

"Dad?" Michelle felt a stab of apprehension as she walked into her parent's house, she felt tired after a whole day of travelling. They knew where she'd been, but the fact she'd decided to move so suddenly was going to be a shock. Three weeks isn't a long time. They'd be heart broken.

"Hey Kiddo!" Her dad stood before her in his usual brown trousers, impeccable shirt and plaid jacket. He looked like a stereotypical professor, which was fitting as he was. He wrapped his arms around her and dragged her into his somewhat thin frame. "How was California? Now…You know your mother was a little on edge about you meeting your cousin, so be gentle." Her father smiled, running his hand through his increasingly greying hair as he walked her into the living room. As ever, it was incredibly clean and smelled distinctly of sugar cookies. By the stack on the table, she could tell her mother had turned into a stepford wife after she left. One look to her dad confirmed it. "She took it that bad"

"She's baking brownies as we speak." Her father mumbled and Michelle's eyes widened. "You mean the chocolate chip brownies?"

"Yes." He answered curtly.

Although baking is a suitable pass time for a normal family. Baking signified various moods of her mother. Sugar cookies were a sign of worry, they were comfort. She baked them like crazy to calm herself. But chocolate chip brownies were a sign of irritation, or more likely, anger.

"What should I do?" Michelle mumbled and her father checked the room before mumbling. "Grovel."

Michelle's lips set into a tight line as she approached the chocolate smell which filled her lungs, it grew as she walked into the kitchen. To her and her father's horror, they walked in as her mother cut neat squares of chocolate goodness. She looked up, giant knife in hand with a slightly strained smile. It was like a Hitchcock movie.

Michelle squeaked at the sight. "Hey!"

The stressed green eyes of her mother reached her's. She then realised she had exactly the same eyes as Penny. Once again, the resemblance was so alike, Penny was more like her daughter than she was. Michelle pushed the thought aside with a grin. "You're baking."

Her mother's eyes dropped to the tray with a giggle. "Oh yes, I got the urge sweetie." The look in the aging blondes eyes made Michelle's stomach twist. "You were worried?" Her eyes gave it away.

"I couldn't help myself, You know my anxiety just takes off sometimes." As she removed the oven mitts, Michelle felt a little more relieved. But, the weight was taken off her shoulders completely as her father walked around her and went straight to his wife, wrapping his arms tenderly around the woman's waist and dragging her back into his chest, resting his head with a grin on her shoulder. "Ally, honey, you know she's a grown woman now." He mumbled as he kissed his wife's cheek. The love they shared as so cute. Michelle felt a pang in her chest. Longing, for a similar relationship.

"Oh I know, Jim, really. But look at our baby she's just so…" Alison sighed. "I worry!" She threw her hands up towards Michelle with a small smile. "How was it?"

Michelle was transfixed in thought, but eventually she smiled and spoke. Snatching a square of the dreaded brownies, although baked with anger they were darn good. "It was wonderful, the convention was amazing. Dad, Leonard Nimoy was there." Her Dad's eyes widened. "Leonard Nimoy." He spoke almost dreamily – They were both huge Vulcan shippers. Her mother only enjoyed the new star trek movie thanks to Zachary Quinto, so she wasn't impressed. She nudged her husband back to attention. "That's wonderful."

"I met a scientist to, Dad you'd love him." She smiled again and her mother's eyes widened. "A Scientist…like a man scientist?"

"Yes." Michelle didn't like where this was going, but her mother was already grinning. "A real man, with legs and everything?"

"Yes. A Man with all limbs and features." Michelle waited for her mother to stop grinning. It didn't happen, now she was as interested as her father. But, she noted the slight irritation on her father's face. "What?" She waited to hear his opinion, most notably his incredible disdain for men in her life if it wasn't family; even then he only truly approved of himself.

"You sure he was a real scientist, people lie to impress the pretty girls." Her father was the epitome of annoyance and disapproval. It was adorable, such a change. It was like a role reversal, her mother was interested and her father was scowling. _Maybe she should bring Leonard Nimoy up again?_

"Yes, he was a real scientist." Michelle rolled her eyes. "Considering you're a devoted scientist yourself surely you hold some regard for your fellow pioneer?" Her father didn't blink, so she continued. "Those daring enough to discover…to go where no man has gone be-.." Her father cut her off. "Don't try quoting to me. It won't work on me." He was sulking, she could see it mirrored in the eyes which were identical to her own.

"Oh stop it, I met a guy. It isn't the end of the world." Certainly not to her mother, who was beaming with a sudden glow. She really looked like Penny…

"So what type'a scientist is he?" Her mother was now grinning ear-to-ear, a stark contrast to the grumpy face on her shoulder. "I bet he's not a real scientist…" Her father mumbled. "I can already imagine he's some damn mechanic." Her father looked at her with a grumble. "You're too young for men."

"I'm 24." Michelle spoke flatly, then continued. "He isn't a mechanic, stop being such a science snob." Her father scoffed, standing up to take a slice of brownie himself as his wife tutted. "She's right. You're a snob."

"I am a reasonable man." He held one hand up as he began munching on the brownie in the other, mumbling past the crumbs. "I jus' have stwan-dards!" He could barely talk through the cake, making Michelle cringe a little.

"You discriminate against practically half the science community." Michelle walked to the fridge with a grin, taking out a bottle of water. She leaned on the fridge door once it closed over and watched her father laugh. "I do not."

"The fundraiser of '04" Michelle smiled as she recalled the embarrassing debate her father had got into with various other professors, she'd only been a teen at the time with barely any knowledge of it all, but she still cringed. He didn't bat an eyelid. "Years ago, I was, If I recall correctly, under the influence." He spoke flatly, but his wife chipped in. "Lecture of '09" Her mother grinned towards him, she could see the chagrin on his face. "He was wrong, it was within my rights to correct the man." He sniffed, looking remotely annoyed, but still adamant to keep the argument up.

"Annual gala of '11." That was a particularly tender area. He was right of course, Professor Nicholson didn't make an argument if he was wrong. This one had insulted quite a few people, but in the end it was acknowledged he was right. He still managed to ruffle a few feathers.

"That was completely justified." Her father went to argue but Michelle started laughing. "Okay, Dad." She took a sip of water. "He's in Biology, he does research." She was teasing, but her father glared. "Who?" She rolled her eyes. "The guy I met. He's really amazing."

Her father practically recoiled. "Biology!?" that had hit a sore spot. He viewed Physics as the ultimate and granted everything else inferior. The argument they had over her path in history had been tremendous until she told him how much she loved it. Then, he couldn't fight her choice. The truth was, Michelle simply couldn't process physics that well, she didn't love it, so it just went in one ear and fell out the next. Regardless of how many times her father sat her down and explained it, she'd shrug and go off on a story of Greek mythology.

"If you were interested in scientists I would've made you a suitable match with one of the physi-.." She cut him off with a grin. "A-HAH!" She pointed with a grin. "See? You're complete bias."

"I am not." He grumbled and Michelle rolled her eyes as he continued speaking. "But honestly, Michelle, a Biologist?" He looked almost pained and her mother scowled. "Isn't it good she likes someone in the science community. Imagine him being a painter…or a musician!" The words made her father practically shiver and Michelle was giggling. "I was joking."

"What, you didn't meet a man?" Her Mother looked momentarily heart broken. Michelle laughed. "No, I did. But he doesn't study Biology. He's already got a PhD." Michelle toyed with her bottle and her Dad was now looking worried. She laughed even more. "He's a Theoretical physicist in CalTech."

Then she saw it, her father grinning. "Oh!" He sounded positively elated. Oh Joy…

"Yeah…" She went on to distract the pair of now overly interested parents. "I met Penny, she's lovely. She is so pretty. She has amazing blonde hair and green eyes. It's weird. Mom, she looks more like you than I do." Michelle laughed and went on before her Mother could chip in. "SHE'S dating a Doctor, actually. He's an experimental physicist." Michelle grinned, but they didn't even flinch. Her father was still grinning at her.

Her mother, meanwhile, pondered. "I always wondered how Gwen's kids were. I hear she has three now?" Michelle nodded in confirmation. "Penny must be the youngest, I remember Jason and Lisa a little, remember Jason?" She found her father's side and he paused. "Slightly, he had a habit of mixing things together…They had to lock away the bleach."

Her father wasn't impressed with the boy, obviously. "Lisa was only a baby when we left." Her mother sighed, but was comforted by her father, who put one arm over her shoulders. "I remember she bit me." Her Dad spoke flatly and Michelle laughed.

"My family really didn't click with you, huh' sweetie?" Alison rubbed her husband's back and he laughed. "Obviously so." They rarely spoke of her family. Clearly, things didn't go well between them all. So, Michelle leaned back against the fridge. Thankful the conversation had moved away from a certain scientist. But her father looked at her with a wide grin. "So…That theoretical physicist you were talking about?" He looked like an excited child.

Damn his memory.

(….)

Penny looked over at a quiet Sheldon with a smile. His mother had left yesterday evening, now they were back to normal…Sort-of.

Her suspicions were playing on her mind. "Can I pick today?" She smiled hopefully, but Sheldon looked to her with horrified eyes. "Of course not, women are prone to selections of romantic comedy with predictable plot and poor actors; I refuse to sit through such hokum!" Sheldon's protest was weak, but as she stood and picked up the "Star Trek: Original Series" box set, his protests faded. "Can we watch this?" She held it up with a grin. Leonard looked a little unsure as Sheldon smiled. "Well I have no objection, far better than the movie you made me sit through last time." He leaned back in his spot with a grin, leaving Penny to figure out which episode to pick.

Then, with a wide grin, she saw it. "You guys don't mind right? I'm trying to learn Star Trek stuff for when.." She paused, not wanting to give it away too soon. It wouldn't be fun then, besides…She needed proof. " 'Elle, comes over." She grinned at the nickname and discretely selected the episode, sitting on Leonard's knee as it played.

They watched silently in the first few moments, until she noticed Sheldon's face turn blank. He knew the episode already. "I'm watching because not only am I learning, but I want to know more about the blonde." She grinned and Sheldon blinked twice before speaking. "Nurse Chapel?"

"That's the one. She loves Spock, right?" Penny watched as Sheldon scanned the tv. "She seems to be infatuated with him." He spoke simply, Penny felt a smile twitch at her lips. "Then why is he with Uhura in the movie?" Penny watched the screen as Sheldon paused. "It's an alternate universe."

"Yes, but Uhura doesn't even seem interested in Spock; Look at Blondie she's made him soup!" She watched the screen with a grin. Which quickly evaporated as the soup hit the wall. "Oh…" Well, Penny thought sadly. That didn't end well. "So he doesn't like her then?"

"No." Sheldon frowned. "Are you watching or do you wish to speak through the entire episode?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot you were so narky lately." Penny frowned, she heard Leonard laughing. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He was smirking, clearly it was more than "nothing". She watched him as the episode went on, then decided to text Michelle. She'd know more about the love triangle.

**P:** _Y doesn't Spock get with Nurse C?_

Three seconds later, a reply popped up;

**M:** _Unrequited love._

Penny sighed. "Aww, so she loves Spock an' he doesn't even notice? That's so sad." Penny felt her lips tugging into a slight frown. Leonard rubbed her back. "It's not that bad." He soothed, but she felt sad. "That'd suck, wouldn't it? Loving someone…never being able to have them." She sighed, then glanced to Sheldon. Who, although he thought she didn't notice, frowned for a second. She then texted Michelle again;

**P:** _Y is he with Uhura?_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply, once again Michelle was snappy. Penny felt herself grin;

**M:** _Alternate Universe. Nurse C would be too obvious, Director clearly wanted a surprise. Although, Uhura/Spock had been hinted at a little in the original. _

Penny mumbled to herself as she watched. Nurse Chapel was approach spoke, her hand held out for a moment before she turned. Penny sighed. "Aw." Then she walked off, Spock awoke. As Spock spoke, Penny found herself gasping. "OH MY GOD HE WANTS HER!" She did a little chair jump, pointing at the tv. "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT, HE WAS SO FLIRTING!" Penny's mouth was agape. Leonard laughed a little.

"He's going through Pon Farr, Penny." Penny rolled her eyes. "Doesn't change the fact he so wanted to play doctor with the nurse." Her words irritated Sheldon. "Penny, will you please stop your shouting, it is difficult enough to focus on this episode without YOU adding to my growing list of unfortunate distractions!" His voice actually rose. Penny's eyes widened as he lost his temper a fraction. "Oh." She mumbled and quickly began typing to Michelle for an answer.

**P: **_Wht did u dress as 4 trekkie convention?_

A beep indicated her reply

**M: **_T'Pring, Spock's bonded mate_

Penny felt her lips twitch as she watched Spock on the deck, answering a Skype call. Well, she thought meekly, it technically wasn't a skype call but it was enough like one. It was easier for her to compare it all to modern things. "Tekkie talk" was too confusing.

Then she saw T'Pring and looked to Sheldon, Leonard also cast a glance his way. He was surprisingly straight faced. Penny paused. "She's cute." Nothing.

She needed a better reaction. Then, they exchanged the words. Sheldon practically winced as they said it. "_Parted from me, but never parted."_

Penny sighed. "I suppose that means they'll always find each other, right?" Penny looked over her shoulder, to Sheldon who stared at the screen silently. "Maybe, all they need to do is have faith that…"forces"…will bring them back together." Penny spoke softly, watching Sheldon look at her, his face blank and yet his eyes filled with conflicting emotions. He then stood; silently leaving the room, the tension in the air was simply magnified when the door was slammed behind him.

Leonard frowned. "What was that about?" Leonard looked suspicious. Penny played it cool. She pushed her chest out a little and he was easily distracted. Man, the guy was so damn simple sometimes. "Oh, I thought he was hung up about Amy, I'm working on it." Her lips twitched at the lie, but his eyes had gone elsewhere as she spoke. She found herself grinning. "C'mon sweetie, lets go play Pon Farr." She took a head start into her apartment, quickly texting Michelle with a wide smile;

**P:** _Get here soon! Can't wait, until then I have a Vulcan of my own who needs some 'bonding time' ;))xx_

Penny fought her giggle as Leonard's arms found her waist, barely managing the close the door. It wasn't long before her giggles were cut short and she was subjected to a rather lovely wave of blood fever herself.

(….)

Sheldon sat on the edge of his bed with a set frown. Why he let Penny put that episode still eluded him. He should have left, but he didn't. He waited to watch the same thing. Then he realized something; His own encounter with Michelle had ended up like the episode. Rejection, challenge, but he didn't have a chance to fight for her.

It made him turn to thinking something that disturbed him; Did she have another? Like T'Pring with Stonn? It made sense, but now his stomach was twisting sickly. No…She wouldn't surely?

Sheldon changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling silently. He should have left when the episode came on. Now he was thinking about her.

As he closed his eyes he realized with a sigh, he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Or any night since.

(….)

Michelle sat with her parents the following morning, she hadn't told them much. In fact, when her father asked the question about Sheldon she walked away laughing. Now she was in the kitchen as her mother made her pancakes, waiting for the right time to break the news.

There never would be a right time.

Michelle turned to her father, who mumbled something "science-y" under his breath as he read something. His brow was knitted. He was clearly unimpressed.

"Dad." She got a smile from him instantly, all signs of his irritation melting away. "Yes?"

She paused. "I'm moving to California." Then a loud crash pulled her eyes from her Dad's shocked face to her mother's horrified one. The pan was on the floor. _Oh Jeez…_

"You're moving?!" Her mother squealed, a mix of horror and surprise. Michelle gathered herself. "California is filled with opportunity." She smiled to her horrified mother and continued. "And there's someone there I very much want to see again." She waited as her mother cleaned the mess up and gathered herself before she continued. Her father was now stood, wife in his arms with a sigh. "Why are you moving?"

"I want to move out, I'm 24…Still at home god sake. I can't live here forever." Michelle folded her arms with a dull smile. "Besides, my various papers on Alexander the Great and my papers on Spartan culture gained a lot of attention, I have a nice amount in the bank now and financially it's the right time to move. My current work on Spartan women is going great, Dad, especially with a sequel to the '300' movie, people will be interested in Spartans again. It'll be relevant and more people will be interested in their culture, the feisty women and queens especially. Now is the time to move if any. Otherwise I'll never leave."

"That ain't a bad thing." Her mother whined, looking up at her husband with pleading eyes. He remained stone faced. He was turning into Professor Nicholson before her eyes. "When are you planning on moving?" He spoke flatly. Oh darn.

"Three weeks. I've already located a part time job and an apartment." Michelle spoke in an equal tone, ignoring her Mother's intake of breath. Her father was silent for a moment. "I will be supportive, but…" _Ah, a but. There always was a catch._

"Yes?" She urged him to continue, watching his lips creak into a grin. "Name the theoretical physicist." He spoke with a smile, his resolve breaking.

Michelle failed to mention her father for many good reasons. Mostly being he was a renowned Physicist himself, he was simple Professor when she was born. But over the years his work developed and he started doing his own research again. His discoveries had been beneficial to the science world. He'd gotten that much acclaim and acknowledgement, Michelle knew if any other physicist's found out, their impression would be compromised. Living under her father's shadow in the science world hadn't been an issue until she met the remarkable Sheldon Cooper.

Her father was grinning. She hated that grin, it was the "I'm going to hunt him down and use my outstanding credibility to scare him." Type of look. Maybe she should've found the artsy type instead, one who wouldn't be swayed by her maniac of a father.

"He works in CalTech." She spoke simply, her father's eyebrow moved slightly. _Damn McCoy wannabe._

"I already know that." He waited. Clearly, she was trying his patience. Michelle smiled. "His name is Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, now that's settled I believe I have your support?" She grinned. But watched as his face fluttered from a grin, to a deep frown, to grin again and then to abrupt disapproval.

"What?" Michelle squeaked.

"You're joking with me, aren't you." He answered flatly with a scowl. "That's not funny, who is he."

Michelle sighed. "Sheldon Cooper, I told you." Why was he staring at her like that?

He blinked to her twice, then his lips quirked. "Odd." He was quietly musing to himself. "Who would've thought the odd man would've charmed my daughter." He stared at her intently. "So you dislike him then?" Michelle bit her lip. Oh damn it.

"No." He spoke flatly. "My colleagues find him to be a handful. Arrogant, seemingly unaware of his rudeness in conversation and social situations. Blunt. But he's a genius, no doubt. Although, one of his projects gained him…particular disgrace." He coughed a little.

Michelle laughed a little, regardless of her father's serious attitude. "Everyone makes mistakes, its human." She toyed with the pancakes her mother set before her with a grin. Meanwhile the Professor remained staring at her with a sigh. "True, my dear. But this is science. It's an aggressive career." He smiled, leaving her feeling particularly awkward.

"Do you approve of my interest in him or are you annoyed. Look on the bright side; he's not an 'artsy' type." She spoke flatly and he broke into a grin. "You're right, he isn't, and I don't think you need my approval, as you said. You're 24." He rubbed her shoulder then began to walk off, pausing to turn to her with a grin. "I'll need to help you pack, but first I need to make some calls." Then, as he walked down the hall she heard him humming the familiar Beatles song "Michelle."

She felt herself roll her eyes as she dug into her pancakes, wondering what the hell was wrong with her family.

(….)

Professor Nicholson sat in his office, picking up the phone and dialing the number of his old friend. "Eric?" He spoke and was greeted with a cheerful but professional voice. "Jim!" The voice on the other end was indeed Eric Gablehauser, who continued cheerfully; "Nice to hear from you old friend, I trust all I well?" There was an edge of confusion in his voice. Rightfully so, considering it had been a while since they last spoke. "Ah yes, I'm just calling on a sort-of personal enquiry regarding my daughter, I trust you remember Michelle?"

"Ah, Michelle? I saw her last at the Gala a few years back. A Smart girl indeed." He paused. "Is she alright?" There was slight edge to his voice. He felt himself sigh. "Yes, but she appears to have gained some romantic feeling to someone in your department of Cal Tech, I'm simply calling to see if they're reputation is as it seems." There was a pause. "Wolowitz?" The man sounded doubtful, rightfully so he wasn't sure who 'Wolowitz' was. "No." He spoke flatly and Eric laughed. "I thought not, who is it?"

"A certain Dr Sheldon Cooper." Then there was a longer pause. "Are you sure?" Eric was as confused as him. Jim sighed. "Yes, certain. I thought it odd also." Eric laughed a little again, making Jim ease a bit. "Quite. The man is known for being rather Odd, brilliant but on a certain level of crazy which no one else understands, I'm sure." He sighed. "Strange, How Michelle would be drawn to him. I would never have thought she'd be interested in science. She always rejected your influence." He felt himself laughing. "Very true. She would have made a brilliant physicist." Jim felt a pang of regret. He saw such determination in his daughter, but it was a shame nothing of the things he tried to teach her stuck, she admired the universe but had little, if any, desire to solve it as he did.

"Odd how things work out. Maybe it's what children do. You push them for one thing and they go and do the other." Eric's words were true. Jim couldn't help but ask. "I assume your daughter is doing the exact same?" He heard Eric laugh. So it appeared.

Gablehauser's daughter was a year older than Michelle, they had become friends as they grew up but eventually distanced themselves as they moved to Chicago, then inevitably their careers took separate paths. "Yes, but she hasn't stuck to a single subject. It appears she cannot find stability in any one course, she claims she's interested in too much to settle on one thing." Eric's disdain was obvious, but Jim couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Daughters…They're so very complex."

"Indeed" Eric agreed and the men entered a silence until Eric spoke again. "Dr Cooper is a smart man, Jim. A bit odd and known for being…eccentric with strange quirks. But he's brilliant as I'm sure you know. Socially, he's not good. Too blunt, doesn't think before speaking." Eric paused again. "Maybe she'd be good for him?" Michelle always did get even the grumpier people grinning. "So he won't hurt her?"

"I Don't think he would, not intentionally at least. Dr Copper is many things, but intentionally malicious is not one of them." Jim sighed, "It could be worse then?"

"Very much so." The men laughed a little. "At least she's sensible."

Jim felt relief. "I suppose she is." They continued to speak until Alison knocked, ordering him out to go to the local market. Jim felt himself sigh. "Ah, the ol' ball and chain Could be worse Jim." Eric spoke into his ear and Jim laughed. "At least she's a pretty one."

"Indeed. Ah, Jim. If things go badly, you could always show Cooper your medal. He'll be at your feet I'm sure." They men exchanged another laugh. "Another bonus it seems, of my daughter potentially dating a man in the same field as I."

"Indeed, call me if anything happens." He could practically see Eric grinning. Jim found himself smirking. "I will, you'll have to come over and visit me and Alison. She's been nagging."

"Oh course, it's long overdue." Eric agreed and they exchanged a goodbye, leaving him sitting at the desk silently until he left the office, following his wife with a smile. "To the market then, my dear?" He looked down in silent awe of his wife as she took his hand. "Of course, honey."

Jim felt his lips curve into a grin as he walked with his wife, although he was troubled by his daughter's choice to abruptly move. He felt…calm. Peaceful, even.

He was content.

(….)

Penny sat staring at the notebook in annoyance. She tried to plan out her scheme. How would she meet them up, she wanted it to be romantic, cute…That slow motion moment when they walk into a room and see each other. She doubted they'd run into each other's arms. If Michelle did, Penny imagine her getting smacked in the face by an antibacterial wipe. She was grinning.

Penny stared at the three potential ideas;

_**Tuesday at cheesecake factory? - Michelle = Waitress?**_

No…the outfits were horrific, who would want to be reunited to a crush dressed in yellow and green. It'd be cruel. Scratch that from the list.

**Sheldon helps carry boxes = Michelle's apartment?**

No. He'd never carry boxes, Texas chivalry be damned. He didn't lift a finger unless it benefited him, no way he'd carry someone else's possessions, unaware of their hygiene into a potentially contaminated apartment. It wasn't Sheldon. She felt herself sigh.

**Welcome Party.**

It was all she could think of. They'd been planning on going to Bernadette's and Howard for a dinner party, if it went well, they could plan a welcome party for Michelle. Dress Sheldon in a suit and Michelle in a tight dress and they'd be ready to go, right?

Penny's lip twitched again, she felt herself getting stressed. _Damn it._

She pushed the pad away and turned her focus onto something different to focus on. Wine. She needed a glass; maybe a little liquid persuasion would help the creativity flow?

She shrugged as she poured the wine out into a large glass.

Only one way to find out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's Note:**

_Thank's for reviewing everyone! I love reading them, It was really difficult to write some of the parts of this chapter. I want them to just meet already but I don't want it to be rushed. So I'm taking the middle ground, much to my imagination's chagrin. I can't stop watching Amanda/Sarek. How adorable are they in the original series of Star Trek? Seriously It's too cute. So is Spock. I think I have a Vulcan weakness x.x._

_Addictions aside, they'll end up seeing each other relatively soon, it's just a matter of time before Penny's plotting falls into place ;) If there's any errors, I'm sorry (as ever) I tend to think faster than I type, so I try and catch up to my brain and it results in some parts not making sense sometimes. Ah well, hopefully it wont be too bad!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Jenny xx _

* * *

Packing the boxes with her Father was odd. It took longer than usual as everything he'd pick up seemed to evoke a memory or two. But at least he was helping, her mother couldn't face the idea of Michelle's room being empty for the first time. She was baking. Again.

"She'll be okay." His arm dragged her into a hug. She felt herself grinning. "I know, I just…feel guilty." Michelle continued to pack as she spoke, her words causing a little bit of laughter in her father. "What?"

"Your mother supports you. Don't feel guilty, she moved from her family on bad terms for me, against her sister especially. She knows what it's like, she just wants you to be happy, and you're her baby." Her Father hugged her again. "And mine especially."

"I know." Michelle rubbed her father's arm with a grin, staring at the room which was now filled with mostly boxes. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Michelle felt niggling feeling of doubt at her choice, her father smiled beside her. "Yes. You're branching out. A bit far for my liking, but you're being independent and its what you want, besides. You always have us here." He closed up another box with a grin. "I spoke to Eric too, this Sheldon seems okay."

"You spoke to Eric?" Michelle whined, making her dad laugh. "No more 'Uncle Eric' then?" He was amused. Michelle rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore. Why did you speak to Eric?" Michelle started to tape up a box when her dad laughed. "He's head of the physics' department at Cal Tech." That made Michelle stop in her tracks. "What?"

"He has been for years, don't tell me you forgot." Michelle sighed. "I didn't make the connection." Michelle dragged her fingers against her forehead. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter?" She sighed at his words. "I didn't tell him about you." She spoke in a low voice, knowing he'd hear. She could practically see his frown.

He didn't say anything, so she smoothed her hands over the box she finished packing and continued speaking. "It's not that I'm not proud. I just can't tell anyone who would know about you that you're my dad because it changes opinion. I wouldn't know if they like me or me, or they just want the chance to talk to you about something." Michelle rolled her eyes, It sounded foolish, but it was how she felt. She saw how scientists reacted around him.

"It's understandable." He dragged her into another hug, causing her to smile. "So you're not annoyed?" Michelle looked up to the eyes that matched her own with a small grin. He kissed her forehead with a short laugh. "Of course not. I understand."

"I suppose you have Eric on guard then?" Michelle continued packing boxes once they parted, her father taping them up once they were filled. They were nearly done…

"Of course I do." He was smirking. Michelle sighed. "I hope he doesn't say anything, I'm on bad enough terms with the guy." Michelle put the box on the floor, starting on one of the last few remaining things to pack. "Why's that?" Her Dad cast a worried glance.

Michelle bit her lip nervously. "I left." She continued packing and her father looked on at her with an expression of confusion. "You had to."

"Yes, but I just left. I didn't give him my number…I just went." Michelle heard her father sigh. "And why did you do that?" Michelle paused to look at him. "He wanted me to just stay."

"So you left." Her father repeated with a slight frown. "Yeah." Michelle pushed the box over to her Dad with a half smile. "Chances I'll be able to make it up to him?"

Her dad grinned. "Very high, you were doing what you needed to. If not, the guy's an idiot."

"He's a genius." Michelle mumbled, looking at the finished boxes. "Besides, I can always come back if things go wrong?" Michelle cast a nervous look to her father, who simply laughed. "Yes, but that is very unlikely. Don't doubt yourself." Then he left, leaving her to staring at the boxed up room that was most of her life.

She felt nervous as she stood there; knowing it wasn't going to be long until she moved. But it was going to be worth it.

That's what she hoped, anyway.

(….)

_It had been three weeks, four days, 11 hours and 34 minutes since he'd spoken with Michelle._

He felt better, but it wasn't the same. He knew she was out there somewhere…

It was odd how he seemed so caught up on a woman. A woman…He had to keep re-saying that over in his head. She wasn't the Vulcan goddess he met in the convention. She was a woman, human. She was just another person. She was Insignificant in the universe, and then by association, insignificant to him. His mind confirmed it repeatedly as the stared blankly at his whiteboard. Yes, she was insignificant. He barely knew her. She wasn't involved in his routine, or his life. She was nothing…

Yet as he stared at the whiteboard before him, he saw nothing. The equations said nothing. They were silent to him, no spark of life in the figures as usual. No inspiration or sign of answer as he was accustomed to. "Physics is a cruel mistress…" Sheldon murmured as he watched the board silently. He was still trying to figure out why an answer still eluded him. It wasn't like him at all…

His mother had been supportive, mostly telling him to trust "God's" ways. Although he found it complete hokum, he wouldn't dare mention it again. Mary Cooper was a strong woman who wouldn't take no blasphemy from her son…He learned the hard way, so all the advice he got after it was tough instructions to go back to work and a quote from the bible ; "And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose - Romans 8:28."

It was pointless, he thought, that his brain continued to ponder on everything. Considering the events of the weeks that had passed, surely he had no need for such foolishness? Penny had been nagging them all continuously for the past three days. It did make him curious as to her sudden interest in CalTech, although she'd been dating Leonard she showed little enthusiasm for his place of work. Now, she was interested in all who worked their. But, it had subsided recently.

The only logical thing he could think of was the chance she was looking for a more intellectual partner, although her own short comings in the field would be a problem, maybe she had investigated it and found Leonard to be more suitable than the other potential suitors?

He pondered on it for a moment until the clock in his office showed it was time for lunch. He reluctantly pulled his eyes from the whiteboard and walked silently to the lunch hall. He had much to think about, most importantly was Penny's plan for another party.

Sheldon disliked the idea; the party Leonard and Penny hosted was something of a bore. He ended up cleaning Penny's closet for fun. Although, his discovery of a certain chew toy had made for a rather puzzling reaction from the blonde. He would have tried to figure that fiasco out, but he was already at the table.

So, He sat, pushing the troublesome thoughts into the back of his head. Leaving him dealing with a familiar topic; the arrival of Penny's relative.

"Do you think she'll be hot?" Raj smiled as he spoke. Looking rather hopeful of a second, single Penny in the friendship group, Sheldon assumed it was based on their inferior need for the baser urges. He scowled at their weakness. "She has to be, have you seen Penny, anything apart of that gene pool must be spectacular." Howard grinned, gaining a disapproving look from Leonard, but Sheldon himself was perplexed by Howard's statement.

"Not necessarily, Howard. For although my sister, Missy, is of the same formulation of DNA, her intellect is basic by comparison. So, although this cousin may be related to Penny, the chances of her inheriting the same ascetically pleasing exterior are actually slim." Sheldon spoke with a grin, but gained the disapproval of his peers.

"You think my assessment of the situation is wrong?" Sheldon asked curiously, he found no error in his logic.

Raj rolled his eyes at him. "We're just curious. You're being Sheldon Cooper the party pooper." His words irritated Sheldon. But, he thought it best to overlook Raj's inferior thinking; after all, it couldn't be helped.

"Well, good looking or not, Penny said she was a big Sci-Fi fan. She went to the Pasadena Trekkie Convention; we might've already seen her there." Leonard grinned, causing Raj to speak. "A Sci-Fi loving relation of Penny? The chances of us hitting it off are pretty high. Watch out gentleman, I think I'm going to get laid sometime soon." Raj grinned with over the top confidence, causing Howard to roll his eyes. "You'd have to actually be able to talk to her first."

Raj blushed. "I would be able to."

"Yes, when you're half drunk." Leonard laughed, making Raj's blush deepen. But, his taunting wasn't over as Howard dug the knife in a little more. "Maybe she'll slap you like T'Pol!" Howard grinned and began laughing with Leonard at the memory. Sheldon meanwhile went silent with the mention of the convention. But, they didn't seem to notice, thinking he was just sulking over being called a 'Party Pooper' by Raj, who was now over the slight and continuing to talk. "It doesn't matter, either way I have a chance with her. I call dibs." Raj grinned and Sheldon rolled his eyes at his friend's naivety

"My Raj, no wonder you've been single for such a prolonged time if you believe you can call 'dibs' on a woman." Sheldon's voice was reprimanding towards his friend, who rose a brow.

"What would you know about women?" Raj scoffed at the idea that Sheldon knew anything about the opposite sex. But, Sheldon turned to him with his usual impassive expression.

"Mary Cooper raise her no disrespectin' idiot, Raj." He spoke plainly as if answer enough. Leaving the three men to exchange a look, then Raj simply shrugged. "Either way hands off." Raj spoke as if warning to Sheldon, who looked up with an incredulous look upon his face. "I have no intention of putting my hands anywhere near this woman; I know nothing of her hygiene practices."

He spoke as if shocked by his friend's words. Raj seemed satisfied with the response and went back to pondering on the mysterious woman who was soon to be introduced to the group, leaving Sheldon rolling his eyes once again.

(…)

"Oh honey you look stunning!" Penny gushed as Amy stood in a simple black dress and accompanying heels. To anyone else the dress would be the usual "little black dress" but the fact Amy was in a dress that had a cut above the knee and was wearing heels. It was a big event.

"Although I agree, I still can't understand why you would wear such awkward shoes, Bestie." Amy shuffled on the spot, much to Penny's amusement. "It's to feel sexy. Don't you feel sexy?" She nudged her friend with her elbow, winking. Amy had to admit, she felt pretty hot right now. "Fair point." Amy grinned and twirled. "Do you think Zack will approve?" Amy tugged on her dress a little, fighting her urge to fix her hair, which was uncharacteristically curled. "Yes, you're going to be pushing him away." Penny squealed again, feeling completely excited for her friend.

"What will you be doing this evening, Bestie?" Amy continued to primp herself as Penny sat on the sofa. "Oh, remember I told you about my Cousin, Michelle?"

"Ah yes, the lost cousin, separated dramatically from your family as result of a feud between sisters?" Amy smiled as she sat next to Penny. Penny simply stared at her friend for a moment. "If you want to put it that way then I suppose. But, I'm helping her move some stuff in to her apartment."

"Oh she's now living in Pasadena?" Amy felt giddy. Another drinking buddy to exchange gossip and stories with, Who would've thought it, Amy Farrah Fowler –The social butterfly.

"Yeah, she's actually in Bernadette's apartment block, I was asking around for her and Bernadette mentioned the vacant place. Weird how things turn out huh'? So now she's practically moved in, all she needs is the last few boxes and she'll be set, it'll be great to have someone who I actually want to talk to during my shifts at the Cheesecake Factory, after Bernadette left I thought I'd never find someone." Penny sighed, longing for a drop of wine.

"When will we all meet her, I already know if she shares a family connection with you, that I'll love her already." Amy was grinning, Penny always felt flattered around Amy. She sure knew how to make a girl feel good. "She wants to settle in a bit first before she meets anyone, But I'm planning a party." Penny was giddy already knowing Michelle lived so close. Over the few weeks they'd been talking she really grew close to her.

"That is wise, to have personal matters in order before branching out into new social groups." Amy nodded, but before they could discuss it further a knock at the door alerted them of Zack's arrival. "Oh god I'm so excited" Penny squealed as she stood, watching Amy run her hands down her knee's. She was panicking in her own way. "Don't be nervous, it'll be great." Penny fought further squeals as she opened the door to a suited up Zack. "Hey Zack, Amy will be right with you." Penny turned to her friend with a wide excited grin. Stepping back and watching then as they awkwardly said Hi, said goodbye and left with each other.

Penny pulled on her jacket with a wide grin, feeling immensely satisfied with her match making and her soon to be plan to reunite Michelle with her Scientist. Maybe Penny had gone into the wrong profession. Her plotting for a party involving Sheldon and Michelle was underway. Everything was now set in motion. She might not have a PhD in science but she sure as hell was one heck of a Love Doctor.

(….)

She was in the middle of unpacking a box when Penny came in. "Oh wow this place is looking good!" Michelle heard Penny as she sighed, her eyes scanning the room with a small grin. The colour scheme was Red and white, although you'd imagine the colours to be cold with the light painted walls and light wooden floors, it was warm with all of the reds interwoven.

"Thanks." Michelle was thankful for her Cousin's help over the weeks. The choice to add colour to the pale walls just saved time. The Landlord had painted the walls an eggshell white to create neutral look, Michelle just chose to keep it. Penny helped as they unpacked her kitchen utensils and crockery. They began putting it away and started talking. "I want you to meet everyone, I told you the basics about them all so it shouldn't be a problem. But you really need to watch out for Dr Whackadoodle. Don't worry though, he's not crazy. His mother had him tested." Penny grinned, leaving Michelle confused for a moment until she filled in the gaps. "He repeats it. Often." Michelle was still slightly confused, Penny seemed to mention the guy even more recently.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Michelle continued to put plates in the cupboards as Penny giggled. "Oh you'll see. We have a full schedule we have to follow, then again he might let you off." As Michelle put some more things away also filling her mind with something to take away the urge to ask more about what Penny meant but the blonde was off onto something else in next to no time, Penny had began unpacking the boxes with her clothes and shoes in. She heard Penny gasping at the shoes on various occasions. "What size are you." Penny asked from behind her.

"Five." Michelle began flattening the box she just emptied. She heard Penny sighing. "I could squeeze.." Penny mused and left Michelle giggling. "For the sake of shoes?"

"Of course." Penny grinned again and Michelle watched with a small laugh as she began shifting through the other boxes, until she hooked a navy blue bra with her finger. She held it up with a raised box. "What is this?!"

The bra she held up was Navy blue with the Star Trek 'Starfleet' logo on the left cup. Michelle blushed. "It was at the convention…I thought it was cute." It wasn't long before Penny found the matching briefs. "Oh my…You have a full uniform." Penny was giggling as she held the set, making Michelle just blush even more. But, Penny mused. "If I wore this I think Leonard would have an asthma attack – The joys of dating a Sci-Fi nerd."

"Hey I have to defend the fellow Sci-Fi lovers." Michelle scowled, snatching the bra from Penny's grasp. "Sci-Fi is the best genre."

"What about Romance!" Penny whined, making Michelle roll her eyes. "That's…a close second."

"Tell me you didn't cry at the Notebook and I'll believe you." Penny giggled towards her. Michelle put the Bra set away as Penny continued to sift through the boxes. "Yes, I cried like a baby. But I cried even more at Spock's death scene in Wrath of Khan." Michelle spoke in a matter of fact. She cried, a lot.

Penny rolled her eyes. "I'm sick of Spock, although I'm loving this dress." Penny held the polka dot dress up with a grin. "Your clothes are adorable!"

"Thank-you." Michelle found herself laughing as Penny went through her stuff casually. Although Penny was here to help her unpack, she was the only one putting things away. But it didn't bother her, at the end of the day it was nice to have someone to talk to. She'd became rather accustomed to talking to Penny over the past few days; the past weeks have been on Phone. It was nice to see her again.

"Everyone's going to love you, the fella's especially; they have this comic book night, before you know it you'll be one of the guys." Penny giggled. "But don't worry we have a girls night; We'll be claiming you back."

"How do you know I'll get along with them, they might dislike me." Michelle continued to flatten the now empty boxes as Penny laughed. "Of course they'll like you – You have boobs and like star trek, what isn't there to like?" Penny spoke with a grin, whilst Michelle started laughing herself. "Oh? How deep." Penny giggled. "They're men, Sweetie…And talking of men." Penny sat beside her and the small pile of stacked emptied boxes. "If we can't find loverboy..." Penny's expression faultered for a moment, revealing a wide grin. It was like she knew something, but she went on anyway, barely sounding convincing as she spoke. "would you be…against, me pairing you with my friend?"

"What's his name?" Michelle was wary of being set up. All the times it had been attempted in the past ended in disaster. "His name's Raj, he's really adorable, and he's interested in you, he asked me to drop his name in."

"Raj? Is he the Indian guy with the alcohol thing?!" Michelle caught her bottom lip in her teeth. It didn't sound too promising. But, Penny shrugged. "He's nice when he's got a few grasshopper's in his system." Something about Penny's words didn't fit right, it sounded like a half-assed attempt. She knew Penny. Usually when she wanted something, she fought for it. It was like she was just putting on a face rather than trying to get the result out of her.

"Penny, It's fine, really…I've just moved here, I'm starting work tomorrow…I just need time to let everything settle." Michelle toyed with the boxes as Penny whined. "But it's so much nicer when the group's paired up!" Penny sounded so sad, Michelle nearly found herself allowing such stupidity. "What about 'Dr Whackadoodle'?" Michelle began to put the boxes in a small cupboard as Penny giggled. "Oh. Well, he's a little heartbroken at the moment…" Penny was acting nonchalant. She still saw Penny grin, though. Odd..

"Mm well the group still isn't all paired, so stop forcing Raj on me. I'm sure he can get his own girl." Michelle smiled whilst Penny whined again. "You're so mean!"

"I'm logical." Michelle felt a smile twitch at her lips, making Penny cringe. "I swear to god if you say that again I'll die. 'Elle, You're sounding like him! You're supposed to be on my side!" Penny whined, acting in faux horror. Michelle couldn't stop her lips from twitching into a grin. "Don't worry; I will not fall to the dark side!" Michelle was grinning as she spoke, watching Penny roll her eyes as she stood from the sofa. "More Sci-Fi, really?" Penny walked to the door with a sigh.

"Honey, there's no hope for you, you'll be one of the guys before we know it – Oh and by the way you're forced to come to a party tomorrow. I'm not even staying so you can debate it. It's happening!" Penny smiled to her before she walked away, leaving Michelle to clean to boxes and put the last of the knickknacks around her apartment. It was weird, living on her own. More weird since she'd just been forced into a party at last minute. _Breath, Michelle. Breath._


	7. Chapter 7

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's Note:**

_This Chapter was SO difficult to write, I literally ended up getting writer's block on trying to figure out how the hell to do it, so it's a bit short and unsatisfying; but it's Sheldon. He isn't all hearts and rainbows. He's difficult! (Although I do love a bit of Fluff now and then ¬_¬...)_

_Sorry for the long...long...very long gap between updates, I've been getting distracted. Also, I'm sad over the lack of Sarek/Amanda Fanfics, I love reading about them meeting. I'm sure I've read every single one of them on here. Same with SpockxOC fics and with McCoy fics...I think I have a bad crush for impassive/grumpy men. Eek._

_Anyone else have a hopeless Vulcan obsession? I mean seriously what I'd give for my own sexy Vulcan. Pretty sure I'm bordering on psychotic with my fan girling...¬_¬ Thinking about a certain actor's DNA and a healthy Ovum. Mwahaha._

_So, I apologize for my crazy obsession/slightly disappointing chapter/long wait/any errors. Lots of stuff, really._

_ BUT THANK-YOU FOR READING/REVIEWING!_

_Jenny xx_

_P.s My friend also dragged me into a game called "Star Trek Online". I have an addictive personality, so I've been angrily killing klingon's for hours whilst perfecting my all male vulcan crew...That's not creepy or anything. So, blame my friend for some of my distractions, the lure of having a pixel crew of customized male vulcan's is too strong damn it!_

* * *

"Hey!" Penny walked into Apartment 4A with a wide grin. The guy's stood blankly at her. She began frowning. "I thought I told you I was throwing a welcome party for Michelle?" They all barely blinked in recognition.

"Oh come on!" Penny hissed, and then Leonard was brought up to attention. "Oh yeah, guys." He stared at them all, Raj and Howard clicked. But Sheldon being Sheldon didn't flinch. "No one told me. I require notice prior to thi-.." Leonard cut him off. "Sheldon" He warned, Penny felt a flush of pride.

Sheldon scowled. "I refuse to drink." He glared at his friends, knowing their tricks of getting him drunk. Penny grinned. "Okay Moonpie, if you're a good boy I'll get you a present." She smiled, he went to give her the speech on how he'd be obliged to return something or be in her debt, so she flipped it back. "If you're having the party here, technically I'm in your debt so therefore the present is just…me fixing the debt."

She smiled and eventually his face relaxed. "Very well then." He spoke flatly and continued on with whatever he was doing, leaving Penny with a grin. "Raj, will you spruce this place up?" She knew she'd be able to count on him, last minute or not - this guy was dedicated.

He didn't answer her question. Clearly, he wasn't drunk. "I'll take that as a yes, besides; Michelle's coming!" She knew that'd win the guy over, although she felt bad considering Michelle was all on Sheldon…Penny was supposed to be none the wiser, so technically she was just acting…Right?

She pushed her guilt aside and flashed a smile to the guys, who now begrudgingly took over all the tasks she was supposed to be doing. She had tried to stop them, but she was shushed out the room by the "Men at work." So, she shrugged and left them too it. She'd bought enough booze, what else could she do?

Then the answer came; Dress shopping with the girls.

(….)

A Knock at her door made her jump. Once Michelle had managed to get her nerves scraped back together, she hesitantly approached the door. Unlocking the various bolts and latches until it opened; revealing Penny, another blonde and an awkward looking brunette. "Hey." Michelle was uneasy, but it didn't matter as the women seemed to not notice and practically dragged her from the apartment and into Penny's car. "Where are we going?" She barely managed to ask as they sat down in the car. It was rather awkward, dragged and shoved into a car by 2 strangers and a cousin. But she didn't complain. What good would that be?

"Dress shopping." Michelle saw Penny grin into the rear-view mirror. She felt a little nervous. "Oh?" Michelle asked awkwardly and Penny giggled. "For the party, we have to get you looking fine." Michelle laughed. "Oh dear."

The brunette at her side smiled. "I'm Amy." She held out her hand, which Michelle awkwardly accepted. "Although you both look strikingly different it is obvious you are from the same genes as Penny, your radiance and sheer beauty is a sign of that." Well, Amy sure knew how to flatter people. "Thank-you?" Michelle wasn't sure if she was supposed to thank her or not. What would a person say in reply to such…kindness? "You're radiant yourself." Michelle smiled to the brunette, who blushed. "Oh, thank-you."

Michelle was dragged into a dress shop. Although she usually enjoyed shopping, she did it on a rare basis. Usually without two near strangers. Michelle learned the other blonde was Bernadette, she was short and adorable. But the way she acted to get a dress some other woman had managed to get her claws on taught her she wasn't as "cute" as she seemed. Michelle backed away a little from her after that.

Penny was distracted by Amy for the most part, whose dress sense clearly lacked Penny's ideals. When she held out a frumpy dress Penny nearly smacked her. Well, it looked that way. A mad look in her eyes glistening out to the brunette. Menacing. Michelle felt nervous. But then her attention found her. "You need a hot dress. Now." Penny dragged her into the changing rooms, throwing a dress over the top. The hanger got caught in her hair. Shit. She breathed out a sigh as she untangled it from her hair and awkwardly shoved the dress over her body. It was a tight fit and made everything push together; most notably it made her have an obvious cleavage. Michelle blushed. She looked…hot, but felt awkward.

"I don't think this is right, Penny!" Michelle called out but was dragged from the safety of the curtain by Penny, then greeted by appreciative oohs and ahhs. "You look gorgeous." Penny squealed, which was confirmed by a smiling Amy and a grinning Bernadette. She found herself smiling. She loved the girls already. It was confirmed when Amy squealed at the sight of a Tiara. She was adorable.

"Ooh look, a Tiara! Amy squealed the woman was so excited Michelle thought she'd pass out. But Bernadette giggled. "Amy, you already have a tiara!" She spoke in her high squeaky voice, it was endearing. Michelle was so happy she moved already, her wariness had melted away, leaving her with a grin and bags of sexy clothing. "Yes, but one can never have too many." Amy looked rather sad as Bernadette dragged her away. Michelle found herself fighting her urge to laugh, but it wasn't long before Amy found something else to squeal over. "Is she always this excitable?" Michelle mumbled to Bernadette, whose lips formed a wide smile.

"Yes, Amy's always been one for being…happy." Bernadette's high voice was endearing. "You should see her when she's drunk." Bernadette was either joking or warning, Michelle went to ask which it was but she felt Penny snatch her hand and drag her off into another store. "I have enough!" Michelle whined, hoping for mercy, but she found that it only brought the reinforcements; Bernadette and Amy. They stood at her sides, making escape impossible. Penny flashed a grin. "You can never have enough!" Michelle felt her lips twitch into a frown.

It was going to be a long shopping trip…

(….)

Penny walked back into apartment 4A with a wide grin; Raj had indeed turned the place into the perfect welcome party; Banners and all. "Oh wow, Raj. You should seriously consider changing career or something." Penny meant it in a friendly manner but of course, Sheldon over heard and turned it into a medium impact insult. "Oh of course, it would be far more productive than your current mediocre career in physics." He smiled, making Raj scowl. Penny found herself fighting the urge to slap the crazy guy. "Okay Sheldon, retract the claws." Penny smiled regardless, knowing when she brought Michelle in that Sheldon would stop being so grumpy. Sheldon was in fact the epitome of grump in the current moment; he really did hate social situations. "It won't be that bad, Sheldon." Penny smiled again, but he didn't even acknowledge it.

"Oh, really? I'll just say the only thing I have looked forward to is the aftermath hours of extensive cleaning." Sheldon sat in his spot, dressed suitably in the suit Penny forced him into, looking at her with an impassive face. He was being stubborn.

Penny shrugged. "We'll see who knows…I might have a surprise up my sleeve."

That got his attention. "What do you mean" He enquired with his lips twitching.

"A surprise has to remain a surprise or it isn't a very good one." Penny went to walk to her apartment to get ready, leaving Sheldon on the verge of asking another question about her surprise, but just as he found the right thing to ask, she had already slammed the door.

(….)

Sheldon grumbled as Raj and Leonard continued to prep for the party. "Really, I don't think all of this is necessary." He was right, of course. All of this pointless effort for another blonde Nebraskan to be added into the group.

"It's Penny's cousin, Sheldon. We have to make an effort." Leonard's voice was the usual mix of irritation and disappointment. He was so very patronizing, but Sheldon pushed it into the back of his mind. He felt uncomfortable enough wearing the suit, he didn't need Leonard's false sense of superiority to play on his mind. It was bad enough knowing Raj was planning his seduction.

Maybe he should have a drink…

Sheldon mentally scolded himself as he stood, getting a can of diet coke from the refrigerator silently. Clearly, alcohol wasn't the answer. It'd take an extreme state of intoxication, preferably the state of being in a drunken slumber to enjoy this evening. It was easier to remain sober and keep everything order.

Although; Listening to Raj's current conversation with Leonard was just unsettling. "Man, I bet she's beautiful." Raj sighed. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Oh course, don't get too drunk though – you turn weird." Leonard was of course right. Anyone drunk was unsettling, But Raj turned a strange mix of overconfident and openly perverse. Like a more camp version of pre-married Howard. Sheldon suppressed a cringe.

"I won't besides, if things go my way I won't need to talk for too long." Raj was grinning and made Sheldon roll his eyes with a silent sigh. He turned from the pair and went back to his spot. Praying the party would be over quickly.

(….)

Michelle stared at her reflection. The dress was indeed tight…She felt overdressed. "Penny I don't know if I should wear this." Michelle looked to her blonde friend, who wore a red cocktail dress with a wide, beaming smile. "You should, you look lovely!" The blonde teetered over in her heels, still smiling. Michelle had curled her hair so it fell in perfect curls around her shoulders, her bangs styled similarly. She wore darker make up than she usually would, her eyes lined with carefully drawn lines of black eyeliner. She felt herself smile. She viewed it was war paint, added confidence to fight the world with. But standing next to her stunning blonde cousin, she felt self-conscious. It simply grew with the arrival of a beautifully dressed Bernadette, who wore a perfect fitting blue dress which a cut which drew attention to her chest, she really did enjoy putting her assets to use. "I was just dropping in whilst Howie got ready. He takes more time than me." Bernadette walked over, holding her arms open with a grin. She felt herself get dragged into a hug. "Don't be nervous, You met the best already. It's only Howie and the guy's now. They're all sweeties." Bernadette kissed her cheek with a smile. "I'll have to go, Is Amy going with you two?" Penny nodded to the blonde, who smiled again, she was truly adorable.

"Okay I best get going, see you a little later!" Bernadette waved, walking off in her beautiful blue dress.

They spent the next 10 minutes fixing their hair and make-up, and then Amy popped her head through the apartment door with a beaming smile. "Hey ladies! May I say you both look stunning as usual?" Amy sighed, walking through the door with an ever growing smile. "I find myself in a state of euphoria towards the party. It has been a while since we were together as a group; with the new addition it's even better." Amy was dressed in an emerald green dress that cut just above the knee. It was in a shift style, not really showing much but showing off her figure suitably. Her brown hair was straightened in its usual style.

"Although, I find the meeting place rather odd, I don't mean to cause offence, but wouldn't it be more practical to meet at Penny's apartment?" Amy was right; Michelle's apartment was a short drive away. But, Michelle didn't complain. Penny was adamant on meeting there, so they did. Penny walked through, adjusting an earring with a grin. "I wanted to see what the place looked like when it was finished; it was just an excuse really." Penny smoothed her hands down the length of her red dress as she looked around the apartment. Michelle was too busy trying to calm her nerves to pay attention.

Then, she saw Penny pick up a framed photograph. "Are these your parents?" Amy was now at Penny's shoulder, smiling to the picture. "They make a ravishing couple, although I find you have taken after your father considerably more than your mother. Remarkable how similar she is to Penny, though." Amy noted out loud and Penny laughed awkwardly. "Your Mom looks so much like my mom." Penny mumbled, putting down the picture. "They look so cute together, no wonder she left. I would've too if I had a guy that looked at me that way." Penny sighed in reflection and Michelle found herself smiling. "Opposites attract I suppose."

"Really?" Penny looked at the couple again, humming to herself. "They look so well matched; you wouldn't think they were opposites at all."

"My Dad's quite intellectual in his work and she can't understand any of it, they both work with their senses of humour. They bounce off each other." Michelle walked over to the pair, looking at the picture herself and feeling a slight pang in her chest.

Amy meanwhile, stared at it until she gasped. "I realise now where I recognise him. I believe he's Professor James Nicholson." Amy paused, turning her eyes towards her. "You're his daughter?" She tilted her head to the side for a moment, trying to figure out how they were related. Michelle blushed. "Yes."

Penny blinked a few times, "Wait…I've heard Leonard talk about a Professor Nicholson before, and I thought your dad was a teacher?" She could see Penny's embarrassment about the lack of information. Michelle sighed. "He gives lectures, but when my Mom moved with him he was barely a Professor, so the assumption is sort-of true." Michelle shifted her weight from foot to foot. Two sets of eyes were on her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that your dad was some Physics…icon?" Penny cringed at the words; as did she. "Okay let's forget about it, we have a party to go to."

The words seemed to knock the subject away. The girls now were heading to the car and Michelle was relieved as she sat inside it that she wouldn't have to discuss her father anymore. But then it was replaced with nerves. As she waited in the car she had to remind herself to calm down. The night couldn't be that bad, could it?

(….)

How could this night get any worse?

Sheldon felt himself grumbling as he sat in his spot, watching Bernadette and Howard join Raj and Leonard to discuss things between themselves. He wondered what they were talking about although his Vulcan hearing was usually good; he was unable to hear nothing more but fractions of whispers. It was pointless trying to strain himself to listen closer.

Raj was hopeful, as ever of getting 'lucky', which just made Sheldon feel even more sour than usual. His entire view of women was irritating. Treating them like pieces of meat, giving them little or no respect.

He would usually allow his view to be known, lecture the man on treating a woman properly the way his mother had taught, but he found it pointless. No woman would fall for such pig-headed ignorance anyway. Unless, he gave too much integrity to the women of today. He shrugged, it wasn't his concern. His only concern at the current time was his sudden awareness of his empty can of soda. He had drunk it far quicker than he anticipated. He must be nervous.

Nervous…

The word taunted him. Why would he be nervous?

Other than the intrusion of his peaceful home by soon to be drunk friends, the chance his collection of prized memorabilia and comics would be damaged or the germs that would undoubtedly be spread, he had no reason to be nervous. The new addition to their group would be like the rest, abide to his usual routine and eventually become a part of it. Like Bernadette, Amy and Penny before her. Although Penny was irritating at the best of times, he couldn't fault her genuinely nice manner. It was nice to have a certain level of positivity to the group. Even if it did come in the package of a peppy blonde Nebraskan with a below average memory.

Sheldon stood with his empty can, dropping it into the suitable waste disposal and then opened the fridge to pick up a new chilled beverage. He usually tried to block out the silly small talk that occurred in these parties they had been holding recently, but a mumbled name appeared and his attention was snapped from the fridge. "Michelle."

He couldn't have heard right. He turned himself back to the fridge, taking his can and closing the fridge door after him. He was about to go back to his spot when the door opened. He placed his fingers over the tap of his can, pulling it open so he would be able to take a sip. His eyes though, rested on the figure of Penny who walked in with a wide grin. "Okay everyone I have someone amazing to introduce to you, well, the girls know her already." Penny was positively beaming with excitement. Sheldon wondered if she'd been drinking, but her calm and obviously sober eyes found his as she spoke. Odd...

It was as if she was waiting for his reaction, at first he wondered why she seemed so focused on him, then Amy walked in; wearing a presentable green dress. He watched her walk to Bernadette with her usual grin. He wondered if it was a plan of Penny's to reunite the couple, but it was unlikely as Penny had set up a date for Amy with Zack. Although, he disapproved of the obviously inferior partner, he didn't have a say in her relationships. He stayed mute on the matter. His eyes went back to the blonde as her green eyes flickered with excitement. Once again; unmoving from him. Her stare was unsettling. Assuming his response to Amy's dress was less than satisfying, he chose not to stay around any longer. He couldn't place what he felt, but it was something akin to disappointment.

So he decided to the only logical thing; go to his room and re-sort his precious comics until he needed a new can of soda.

(….)

Michelle wasn't sure what she expected, but when she walked through she found herself quickly settled into the group, although Penny mumbled something about "Moonpie" being sulky. It quickly fled from her mind, though, as an Indian man, familiar by descriptions stepped forward with a suave grin. "Hello, Penny's cousin I believe?" He smiled, leaning on the island counter in the kitchen. Watching her as she pulled her lips into a smile. "Hello."

"May I say, you are the most stunning Trekkie I have ever seen?" His hand found hers. She felt a little on edge, natural as she wasn't intending on seeing other men. In fact, she only had eyes for one. So she grinned and bared it. This was, obviously, easier said than done in this situation. "Penny told you I was a Trekkie then?" Michelle felt her cheeks prickle with a slight blush.

"Ah yes, it is refreshing to meet such a stunning lady with exquisite taste." Raj continued smiling, Michelle didn't like to admit it, but he was actually adorable. Like in a cute way, she'd want to be his friend and watch romcoms, she could imagine him being a brilliant "gay but not gay" best friend. But now, he was hitting on her.

"What's your favourite Star Trek series?" Michelle forced a grin, allowing Raj to go on describing how the choice was near impossible as he enjoyed different aspects of them all. As he spoke, although she felt bad, she couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to Penny. Penny was talking to a short man with a generally awkward stance; his eyes pinned on the blonde with smile adoration. Michelle assumed it was Leonard, her boyfriend. He occasionally cast a glance in her direction, and then mumbled to Penny – Who then nodded.

Michelle swallowed her nerves, looking back to Raj as he settled on Enterprise. Michelle forced her lips into a smile. "Mine's the Original Series – I completely fan girl over Spock. Or Vulcans in general, really." She continued to smile as Raj laughed. "Well, I admit I do love T'Pol myself."

As much as she tried, Michelle couldn't fight the feeling that it was wrong. The flirting on his side just made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't exactly refuse him as Penny said he was sensitive, so it was the act of being polite that she had to adhere to. This, in this situation, was just generally awkward to be in. Michelle continued smiling regardless, hoping maybe he'd take the hint and return to the occasional friendly side she'd seen.

(….)

Penny sighed, watching as Sheldon walked off before Michelle had even entered the room. Her plan was crumbling. So, she did what any other would do in the situation; grabbed a cold drink.

As the liquid passed her lips she felt relief wash over her shoulders. Tonight was going to be more difficult than she originally planned. It wasn't made any easier as Raj sauntered over with his flirty grin; trying in vain to flirt with Michelle. Poor girl just looked horrified, then subtly uncomfortable. Although she offered the occasional genuine smile, Penny knew body language, Michelle wasn't at ease.

It was made more complicated as Leonard quickly found her side. "That's your cousin?" He noted quietly, looking from her to Michelle with worried eyes. He began to fidget, a sign he was nervous over something. "What's the matter Leonard?" Penny looked to her boyfriend with worried eyes, but he continued adjusting his shirt and glasses, only answering after a sigh. "I think that's the girl Sheldon met at the Convention."

Penny pursed her lips. So it was confirmed, although it didn't need confirming, it was nice to know she was right. As always. A smile played at her lips but she cut the twitch away instantly. "He met a girl at the convention?" Penny tried to play surprised, but Leonard saw right through it with a frown. "You knew, didn't you?" He spoke flatly and Penny whined. "Michelle was going on about some scientist she was hung up over…I put the pieces together." Penny grinned as Leonard looked momentarily shocked. It was always good to prove she wasn't as dumb as they all thought.

"She actually likes him then?" Leonard cast a glance to Michelle, who was now looking at him with a confused glance.

Penny sighed, speaking in a low voice. "Yup."

"And now Raj is hitting on her." Leonard mumbled. "Sheldon's not going to take this well." They exchanged a knowing glance, although Sheldon acted indifferent; he was possessive and needy. But he didn't seem interested in their guest and new friend. "Go talk to Michelle, Introduce Howard." Penny nudged her boyfriend, who looked at her over his shoulder with confusion. "What?"

"I'm going to get Sheldon." Penny grinned to her boyfriend's chagrin. "You think that's a good idea?" Leonard was worried but Penny just shrugged it off. "We'll find out."

With a grin, she approached Sheldon's room, knocking on the door twice. "Sheldon, come out." As to be expected with a stubborn Sheldon, Penny knocked twice again and continued with her usual persistence. "Moon pie come o-.." The door opened, cutting her off with the sight of an irritated Sheldon. "Don't call me Moon pie."

Penny smiled, even if he resembled the grim reaper with his expression of sheer annoyance. "I want you to meet my cousin." She began, but Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Really, Penny, I can't help but wonder why, after the years of friendship, that you still believe I am one to follow usual social protocol. I'm not in the mood to make a new acquaintance." Sheldon spoke flatly, turning to close his door. So, Penny pulled out the big guns.

"You've met before." Penny watched as he turned with confused eyes glaring at her. "That is highly unlikely, given your Nebraskan heritage and…education." He spoke as if the word was unfavourable, perhaps in relation to her, it was. "I find the probability of us being acquainted already to be very slim." He spoke in the same monotone, making Penny sigh. It was hard being "peppy" with Sheldon Cooper.

"Star Trek convention." Penny spoke simply, watching him just glare at her with more confusion. "I don't remember meeting anyone of significance." Sheldon's voice was strained as he spoke. Eyes determined as they bore into her own. Penny found herself resisting the urge to just grab him into the living room by the ear, so, she spoke one word, knowing it'd get the response she wanted. "T'Pring."

Then Sheldon stared at her in slight shock. She even saw him visibly twitch a little. Well, she thought smugly, that sure did it…

(….)

Sheldon felt himself tense. He was confined to his room in his own apartment. It was pointless, he paid rent, he was resident here, yet he was the one forced to remain in his room. Not forced, so much, more pushed into his room.

Once he had found a relaxed calm through organization, two knocks disturbed his tranquillity. "Sheldon, come out." The voice was obviously that of his Nebraskan neighbour, but the fact it was her didn't excuse the fact she was interrupting his time alone. He stared at the door with a sigh, and then chose to ignore it. Trying to go back to his organization, but Penny was persistent.

Two more knocks sounded, which made him turn to the door anyway, but the mention of his Meemaw's nickname "Moon pie" gave him the easier excuse as to why he was answering the door. "Don't call me Moon pie." Sheldon spoke in his usual indifferent tone, watching as Penny's lips twitched into a slight expression of disappointment.

She continued her silly attempt of persuasion, wondering why she believed that she had any sway over him with her blonde hair and physical attributes. He wasn't Leonard. He continued to tell her so, but it was only when she mentioned that they already met that his plan of turning around quickly dissolved. "Star Trek convention." Penny spoke as if he should know; the patronizing tone didn't become her. He sighed, a weird rush of interest and confusion filling his head.

"I don't remember meeting anyone of significance." He tried his best to hide his feelings. Mostly pushing the thoughts into the depths of his mind, keeping his face its usual impassive expression. His eyes sinking into Penny's as she stared directly at him, clearly not buying his façade. She remained silent for a moment, and then looked him dead in the eye as she spoke. "T'Pring."

The word was like ice to his blood. He felt chilled, and then a weird rush of warmth filled his stomach. He tried to suppress his reaction, but it was difficult. He felt himself twitch. Penny's eyes caught it; he swore he saw her lips curving into a small grin. "Who told you?" Sheldon intended to be nonchalant but his irritation shone through and even he noted how cold his voice sounded. Penny's expression turned into one of icy resolve. "Michelle told me." His eyes widened at the mention of her name, "That's right, she's in the living room and if you don't go in there right now, Raj will stake his claim on her."

"Penny, although your trickery knows no bounds and indeed your attempt of deceit is admirable, I find myself unwilling to accept it. I should've known not to trust Leonard with personal matters…You're his personal kryptonite." Sheldon hated to admit it, but in some ways he envied his friend. He seemed so happy with a female counterpart. Penny took his words with a small smile; clearly she knew her own effect.

"Sheldon listen, I haven't got any reason to lie about this, now you either go in there and get her while she's still here, or you let Raj use his flirting skills on her." The idea of Raj flirting with Michelle sent a sharp pain in his gut. "She wouldn't let him." He spoke simply, she wasn't the type to fall for such pitiful, disrespectful behaviour, but Penny rolled her eyes. "She's too nice for her own good she can't exactly fight him off." As much as he tried he could never understand if someone was lying. He was blank of any awareness of her lie other than the chance she would go to such manners to bring him out of the room.

With little reluctance he stepped from his room, closing the door behind him and casting Penny a look of irritation. "If you lied I'll never forgive you." He spoke honestly, the fact he considered that it was her, going on the chance that she'd essentially came back, if it was a lie – it would be enough to make him vow to never speak to her again. The look in her eyes from his words confirmed that she knew he was being serious.

So he turned into the living room, reluctance and nervousness eating him up with every step. Then he finally reached the step that went into the living room, his eyes turning to the kitchen. Then he saw her, brown hair, blue eyes – Different make up, but it didn't make anything different in his opinion. Although he naturally assumed she'd be lovely without it all.

In those few seconds he felt incredibly…happy? He couldn't describe it, perhaps elated. It was positive.

But then he saw the other thing; Raj, flirting with her shamelessly. The fact he'd treated her like an object before their meeting, in front of Sheldon, the fact Raj voiced his assumption that'd he'd get "laid", Sheldon felt the positive emotion that had just entered his mind vanish, leaving a cold ice like stab to his blood.

Then he stepped forward, going straight to the pair; all of his usual logic and calm going out the window.

(….)

Michelle continued to smile, looking around in vain for Penny. No back up.

"Listen, Raj…I know Penny was hoping on 'setting us up'..." Michelle began, watching his adorable face falter with a look of insecurity. Michelle felt her stomach twist with guilt. "You're really sweet, it's just a little hung up on someone right now – He lives around here, actually." Raj's face changed from disappointment to a small smile. It made her guilt ease a little. "I understand, but if they live locally I may know him? Who is he?" Raj smiled further, making Michelle grin slightly. He would definitely make a brilliant "Gay but not gay" best friend.

"Well…" Michelle began, but didn't get far. Her eyes quickly became aware of a blondes presence in the room again, and then, the lanky man standing beside her. She could barely allow herself time to even consider gasping in surprise when he crossed the room and sharply snatched her away from Raj, standing in front of her and essentially barricading her from him by stepping between them both, he stooped almost menacingly towards Raj's height. Penny was quickly beside her, looking as horrified as she did. Before Michelle even had a chance to ask Penny what was happening, Sheldon spoke; "SHE IS NOT FOR YOU!" His voice was surprisingly filled with venom. Michelle, and clearly Penny also, didn't think he had a remotely threatening or violent bone in his body…Clearly, they were wrong.

"What are you talking about, Sheldon?" Raj was rightfully confused, as were everyone else in the room. Even Michelle, she didn't even know where to begin – First off, how was he even here. Right in front of her, no less.

"She is not some 'piece of meat' and I will certainly not allow you to treat her as such, more so she is not for you, she _never_ will be remotely available to you for anything other than a chaste friendship. Even then it's more than you deserve from her." Sheldon seemed riled still, making her exchange a nervous look with Penny. By now, everyone else was looking in their direction.

"Why are so bothered about this Sheldon!?" Raj remained confused, until he looked towards her once again and then back at Sheldon. "Oh Michelle as in..." Raj stopped, leaving it open for him to answer. Sheldon's jaw tensed a little. "Oh…Sorry dude, I forgot about that, I didn't know she was…Penny? I mean seriously what are the chances that would happen." Raj spoke a little quicker than usual, he looked a little flushed and surprised, clearly he wasn't expecting that from Sheldon either.

Then there was a moments silence, Michelle tried to wrap her head around it. Sheldon had very nearly punched Raj, Michelle noted he was still flexing his hand a little, and now everyone was watching the situation in silent surprise, wondering what would happen now.

Michelle wondered the same thing, the man she'd been dying to find was in front of her, and they still hadn't even said as much as "Hello" to each other. Thinking on it, Michelle thought it'd be the best place to start. "Hi." She spoke almost too quietly, but Sheldon heard. He paused, turning to face her after a moment's pondering.

"Hi." He repeated, looking at her with his usual mask. His eyes though, were carefully scanning her face; trying to figure out what she was thinking. She was doing exactly the same. "Why did you leave?" He broke the silence with the obvious question. Michelle took a deep breath before answering; "I had to, I hadn't moved yet and I needed to tie up any loose ends before I could move to California properly." Sheldon frowned. Clearly as 'logical' as the answer was, he wasn't impressed. "You could've left me a way to contact you."

"That was an error on my part." Michelle bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said with obvious nervousness in her voice. He seemed to weigh in her words before answering, leaving a few seconds of silence again. It was increasingly awkward with everyone's eyes on them. Most notably those of Raj and Amy, who looked in their direction with a more obvious, stare than the others, who took breaks and mumbled between themselves as to give an appearance of nonchalance towards their situation.

"I can't forgive you." He spoke sternly, his eyes going oddly cold towards her. "Not yet."

She expected he'd be upset, but her assumption that their 'reunion' would help ease the difficulty had clearly been misjudged. "I understand." Her words were low, obviously. She had just taken a blow which she didn't expect. It was difficult to act unaffected whilst juggling trying to push down disappointment. "I'm glad we have an understanding. If you'll excuse me…" He didn't wait for her reply; in fact he just turned right around and left. The whole room was now silent, only the sound of dull music playing in the back ground sounding out. Penny was at her side, watching in the same direction as she was. "I didn't expect that." The blonde spoke in the same disbelief that Michelle was feeling.

"Neither did I" She looked to her cousin with a new found wave of irritation. "How long did you know?" She said, trying to fight her urge to throw a childish hissy fit. Penny's lips cracked into a grin. "Crazy genius from Caltech with quirks…Didn't take me long to find out."

"He's not crazy." Michelle mumbled, still staring in the distance that he left in.

"Oh we know, his mother had him tested." Penny spoke with another grin, walking away and leaving Michelle standing on her own, trying to make sense of her jumbled mind.

On one hand, he was protective of her and the other he pushed her away with cold indifference. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she stood silently contemplating her situation. Through all the crazy thoughts in her head, only one questioned rang out from the madness; _what do I do?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vulcan Bonding**

**Author's Note:**

_Oh my, time between updates is atrocious, I'm so sorry. The problem is general life really, I have to start revising for exams soon + looking into sixth forms. I found a course based on journalism that looks good, although they want pieces of my writing as a reference. Pretty sure 90% of my writing is based on other people's stories. Oopsie._

_Anyway, here's a quick update (Its 6000+ words but I had intended MORE for this, its based quite a bit on Sheldon. It might be, or will be, OC. So I'm sorry in advance)_

_Thanks for reading._

_Jenny xoxo_

_P.s There's probably errors, I go "type-happy" and forget to use my brain sometimes._

* * *

Penny sat with Leonard the following morning, her lips set in a line of muted determination as he made coffee for her. It was only when he turned, passing her the hot mug, that she even spoke. "I can't believe he responded that way." Her eye's found her boyfriends, and in them she saw confusion; "What where you trying to achieve anyway?"

"I thought Sheldon would be happy…that they'd run into each other's arms and confess their love or something." Penny waved her hand dismissively to her silly thoughts, even Leonard looked at her as if she had gone half mad. "You do know it's Sheldon you're dealing with, right?" He asked as if she was an idiot, causing her to feel a stab of irritation. "Really, Leonard, you don't think I know that?!" She paused, allowing her features to once again form a calm mask before she went rodeo on his ass. "She described him so differently I thought it was just what he needed." Penny took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the heat with a subtle sigh.

"I understand, those two did hit it off. I just don't think he'll be so…open with her anymore. You saw how he acted when she left, I mean he's like a kid in that big brain of his." Penny watched Leonard pause for a moment as he considered his words.

"He can't understand why people would do things that hurt him; even if it's not intentional. I'm beginning to think he just can't work socially unless things go his way, otherwise – like a kid, he'll sulk. That's what's happening right now Penny, Sheldon is just acting like a kid and sulking." Leonard shrugged, going to turn to make more coffee as Penny went to defend Sheldon, but then was interrupted by a third, more strained, voice.

"Well, Leonard…" Sheldon stepped forward. "As much as I admire your attempt of putting an hypothesis together, I must refute your half-brained claims." Sheldon once again stepped forward, coming further into her line of sight; she saw he was wearing his usual pyjamas. "Like a child…" Penny watched in acute horror as Sheldon pinched his nose, he looked so stressed anyway, dark circles under his eyes and looking a tad pale from sleep deprivation, she felt her heart sink.

"If anyone in this room is more like a child, Leonard, it would be you. Your constant drive for other's to state positive reinforcement to anything you do, your need to please and general requirement for attention stemming from your obvious strained relationship with your mother during your own childhood, resulting in a remaining state of child like need on other people." Sheldon walked to the fridge, taking his cereal silently. As blank as his face was, Penny saw rage in his eyes.

"We all saw your breakdown prior to my acceptance speech for the chancellor's award of 2010. I can place my embarrassment down to alcohol consumption, whilst you have no excuse other than your own shattered self-esteem." He began pouring cereal into a bowl whilst nonchalantly talking.

"We all have bad parts or bad days, Leonard, but some of us don't take it and use it in an offensive manner, some of us actually have respect for their colleges. Clearly, that is something you lack." As he poured milk over his cereal, he paused as if contemplating something, put the milk back in the fridge and turned to Leonard; who Penny noticed was now looking rather pale himself.

"But then, what more can I expect from an emotionally dependant subordinate?" Then with that, Sheldon walked back into his room – Leaving behind a deathly and awkward silence between Penny and Leonard.

"Did that just happen?" Penny asked quietly, casting a nervous look to a shocked Leonard. "I think so…" He answered back, even more mutely than her. Then, looking towards her with worried eyes he asked her; "I didn't really have a 'break down' I mean, It wasn't like that…right?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, but Penny pursed her lips. Trying to think of a nice way to put it…

Finding none, she went with the Band-Aid method. "You kind-of did, Sweetie. We now all know your brother is a whole 8 inches taller than you." Penny took a long sip of her coffee and watched as her boyfriend frowned, trying to hide his own irritation. Although Penny wanted to side with Leonard, she felt bad enough for Sheldon to try and act like his words weren't justified.

So, she drank her coffee in silence and hoped it would all just pass.

(….)

Michelle sat in silence as the girls congregated into her living room, sitting on the various seats and casting knowing and confused looks in her direction. Bernadette was a first to speak. "So…You and Sheldon huh'?" she grinned, but it was more down to the awkwardness of the situation. Even Penny seemed a bit surprised at how it turned out. But Bernadette and Amy especially were the most shocked, they seemed to be still trying to absorb it all.

"We met at the convention; I'm not sure if it even matters right now, I don't even think we're friends." Michelle tried to force a smile, but it didn't work – so she simply looked ahead at the girls as they displayed various expressions; some of confusion and others of surprise.

"Although Sheldon is stubborn, notoriously so, I have no doubt in my mind that it will be only a matter of days until you both are reconciled." Amy strained a smile. Then, Michelle clicked together what she was missing. "You're his ex."

Amy nodded silently and then forced her lips into a smile again. "But fear not, I consider us great friends already and there's always the saying 'sisters before misters' which, as a 'sister' I hold dearly, my impending relations with Zack also makes the situation…easier." Amy seemed to relax, it was only when her shoulders slumped a little Michelle even noticed she was tense.

"How are things going with you and Zack?" Michelle began to smile, she had heard little pieces of what was going on between them, but it wasn't enough for her to have a full mental image of their relationship. It was vague.

Amy began to grin. "Well, a girl shouldn't really kiss and tell…" her words were half hearted, even as she spoke Michelle saw a blush creeping on the girls cheeks. Penny burst out laughing. "Oh sweetie, in this group that really doesn't apply, spill it."

Amy flushed a little more before she spoke. Michelle felt the corner of her lip twitching into a small smile. "Well, as you know the date was a success, the level of polite conversation and sexual tension was ideal. I've found after our date that his contact with me via phone and 'facebook' has increased rapidly. We're almost talking every night." Amy paused with a grin. "With some 'raunchy' text, may I add."

"Amy dirty talking with Zack…" Penny put her hand on her chest with an exaggerated sigh. "I feel like a proud mom, my baby is all grown up!" Penny mocked wiping a tear, and then Amy laughed with a renewed blush. "Oh, Bestie, if you think you're proud now, wait until you hear about my plans for next weekend. Zack and I are in the discussions of potentially consummating our relationship." Amy flashed another grin as Penny and Bernadette mutually gasped.

"Amy are you sure you're ready? It's barely been a month…" Bernadette looked worried, but Amy shrugged. "The loins want what the loins want. My relationship with Sheldon proved to be something of a prolonged frustration, this union gives me the chance to "Let my hair down" as they say." Amy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Penny started grinning. "I'm so proud, now we can all discuss our dirty little secrets. I feel like we're Pasadena's answer to Sex in the City!"

The three girls exchanged a mutual giggle/squeal, leaving Michelle nibbling away at her lip silently. "Actually…" As she spoke, the eyes of her three friends locked on, she noted how Penny's eyes widened, Bernadette gasped and Amy grinned. "I've always been a little shy."

"Are you sure we're cousins!?" Penny gasped, although in jest, it was as if there was truth in the statement. They were vastly different. Michelle shrugged a little; "I just had a hard time getting to know guys, the geeky kid with the scientist dad didn't go down well in school."

She was answered with silence.

Then, Penny began grinning. "We have another project." The three girls exchanged a glance and then began to grin. Amy seemed the most enthusiastic about this. "With my newly acquired flirting abilities I'm sure I'll be able to give advice, and if Sheldon is your intended I know everything about keeping him happy. I'll be able to coach you in everything from his schedule to knowledge in flags." Amy beamed, leaving Michelle taking a small gulp.

"I think this calls for some tight dresses and drinks on Saturday, all agreed?" Penny squealed, gaining grins and nods from the other two and leaving her in agreement by default. Michelle reluctantly smiled, pushing the idea of dancing in high heels to the back of her mind.

(….)

"So…you're not actually dating her but you're demanding that I back off?" Raj mumbled with a frown, Sheldon felt himself tense again. "Although I understand your lesser intellect and understanding I had assumed you would have already gotten the picture." Sheldon spoke flatly as they sifted through the comics, each passing flick of a comic and nothing new. Sheldon sighed to himself.

"Yeah but if she likes me then I can't exactly push her away." Raj spoke with a small grin, Sheldon felt his resolve nearly snap. "Raj, the probability that Michelle would be remotely attracted to you are incredibly slim. In fact, in the infinite amount of possibilities in alternate universes, I doubt that not even one involves you and Michelle in a romantic relationship." Sheldon pulled his gaze from the magazines to take in his friends frown. "I'm glad you understand." He gave a small gaspy laugh and went back to flicking through the magazines. "I think your view of me and women is just bias, Sheldon. I'm not that bad." Raj grumbled, but Sheldon only had to look up a moment later to Raj dancing to "So Macho" by Sinitta for his view to be proven.

He turned to Leonard with a knowing look. "I already consider my point to be proven." Leonard's lips quirked into a small grin, he hid it effectively, but it was enough of a sign for Sheldon to feel reassured about his view. Howard came over, new figure in hand as he reached his friends. "Bernie just texted me, her and the girls are going out on Saturday for drinks and dancing…" Howard paused to continue reading.

"She's asking if we'd be interested in going. There's a karaoke night and Bernie wants to see me perform." Howard flashed a grin. "I can hardly blame her, I am talented when it comes to wooing the ladies, my vocal performance being nothing short of…titillating."

Sheldon rolled his eyes to the man and turned to his other friends. "Really I hardly see point in wasting our time in such frivolous activity. Besides, wouldn't you all rather be at the apartment playing halo than trailing after a bunch of inebriated women in short tight dresses?" It took a few seconds for Sheldon to realise he'd chosen the wrong words. Raj was grinning. "But there's karaoke."

Leonard began adjusting his glasses nervously. "I don't like the idea of Penny going out in a bar somewhere…getting whisked off her feet by some big drunk bozo." He grumbled and Sheldon scowled. "I thought better of all of you. I suppose by default I'm to be dragged into this social disaster."

"Yup." Howard smiled as they walked to pay for their items in the comic book store. Sheldon felt himself scowl again. The idea of being in such a situation was less than appealing, even more so with the addition of a karaoke bar.

But, he deemed it apart of pointless social protocol by "taking one for the team" as it were. He couldn't help but wonder how his friends considered him so unreasonable.

(….)

Amy felt herself grin as she scanned the message Zack had sent. She wondered how simple text, even compressed into text talk and slang could affect her so. Yet here she was, a shade or so away from flushing a perfect tomato.

She couldn't believe her situation, years ago…who would've even foreseen that her, Amy Farrah Fowler, would be a social butterfly _and_ certified flirting temptress. Perhaps "Karma" was kind. But, she didn't have much time to focus on her blossoming social and romantic life, as a familiar skype ping alerted her of Sheldon's usual video call.

Within seconds, Sheldon's face appeared; no longer did she feel her stomach contact with the familiar feel of attraction. Her lips tugged into a small smile, at least that was one less thing to worry about in regards to her friendship with Michelle…

"Hello Sheldon." Amy regarded her friend with a smile, he too appeared pleased. Although she could barely tell by the way he expressed himself sometimes. As of late, he was prone to being "Sulky" at best.

"Amy." He looked to her for a moment and so she pressed on with usual, polite, conversation. "How was your day?" She watched as he paused, contemplating his answer. "As usual my routine was followed to by the strictest precautions. Although as of late Raj appears to be "Getting under my skin" as it where." Sheldon sighed and Amy felt another grin twitching at her lip. "Perhaps your frustrations stem from Raj's previous attractions to Michelle."

She paused, taking in his calm demeanour before continuing. "As your…intended, you feel the usual protectiveness towards her, therefore hostility towards Raj is only natural." Amy adjusted her glasses as Sheldon frowned.

"You of all people should know I am not subjected to such inferior biological processes." Amy sighed at his words.

For all the genius in his magnificent mind, he remained completely oblivious to his human nature, his needs and more importantly his actions. It was as if he was in a state of denial as to his own emotional responses. "I understand your logic and I do believe you have a higher state of control to…baser urges, than your male counterparts such as Raj, but you also suppress your emotion and I doubt that is good for your well being Sheldon. It has been proven that pushing down your emotion can lead to a 'blow out' of it all in one giant emotional release, often of the violent, aggressive kind." Amy waited for his reply, he was nothing if not thorough with his assessment of her words.

"So, you believe that my suppression of previous emotions has led to me being sensitive around the issues I'm currently facing in regards to Michelle and Raj, also making it likely I'll have a "blow out" of aggression over it?" Sheldon looked confused, although she hadn't thought of it that way – it made sense.

"Quite." She smiled and continued speaking. "Perhaps you should look into something to provide you emotional release, let you drain all of the unwanted…tensions from your mind." Amy felt her lips quirking again as Sheldon smiled. "That seems like a good idea, although I'm not sure where to begin…"

Then she couldn't stop herself from grinning. "There are some…activities which are known for revealing tension and leaving the participants feeling particularly euphoric." Sheldon was still oblivious as she spoke. It just made it all the funnier. "And considering your situation with Michelle, perhaps it would be the best solution to remedy your frustrations." Amy grinned even more.

She noticed Sheldon's frown, his lips dropping slightly into a twitching grimace. "Amy…" He began, like a warning, but she continued as if she didn't notice his reaction. "Now personally I enlist the help of my trusty 'friend' Gerard…or if you remember Penny's discussion on the "battery powered dog toy" but those are for women as…obviously their anatomy requires a different type of stimulation s-.." Then he cut her off with a horrified expression, a blush burning into his cheeks.

"AMY!" He shouted, gaining her attention instantly. "I-…Um…Oh lord." He struggled to speak and Amy continued. "It is perfectly natural, Sheldon, think about it, perhaps your anger is from your suppression of sexual activity – Besides, everyone does it sometimes, In fact I'm sure even Michelle does i-.." Then he really cut her off, much to Amy's amusement. "Don't even say it!" Sheldon spoke with horrified eyes, his face a perfect shade of mortified pink.

"It's only natural Sheldon, besides…all of your suppression couldn't be healthy. Even Vulcans get to blow off some steam every seven years." It was one of those moments that Amy realised researching Spock for reference in her emotional/biological arguments was paying off. "That means you're particularly overdue." Before Sheldon could argue back, which he was planning to by the look in his eye, Amy grinned. "Now I have to go – Bye Sheldon!" Then she closed the screen with a satisfied giggle.

Amy looked back to her Facebook chat with Zack with a growing blush of her own, she couldn't help but wonder if she was overdue for letting off steam herself…

(….)

Sheldon sat, glaring at the screen of his laptop in a continued state of mortification. Amy had always been one for her unashamed sexual nature, but the conversation he just had with her, well, that certainly took the prize for the most horrific. Even in her attempts of gratifying her own desire for coitus with him it was never so…personal?

Odd.

Although, her reference to "Pon Farr" had, indeed, made the desired effect. Could his own suppression of baser needs and urging be the reason for his anger?

He closed the screen of his laptop, setting It aside on his bed quietly as he pondered on the situation in hand. Maybe it was. He was male after all, and given his father's sexual promiscuity surely he had inherited George Cooper's tendencies himself. Although, the saying "Father like Son" hardly applied to his relationship with his father. They were like polar opposites.

Yet it remained that he was oddly compelled to think about his own sexuality. He was attracted to women, yes, but Sheldon always knew that. Girls had always been a torment, figuratively and literally. The days of his bullying still echoed freshly in his mind, but now he was a man it seemed women were more accessible. He even managed to "score" with some without even noticing that he did it. In that case, perhaps he was like his father…just not so aware of his own ability to do so, and not so exploiting of the women who were attracted to him, like his father.

Maybe that was it, he was so determined to be different from his father that he abstained from everything like him; Where George was overtly sexual, practically alcoholic, improper and dirty – He was logical, had a terrible tolerance for alcohol to the point that small doses would make him beyond drunk, meticulously clean with an aversion for germs and most importantly – completely dismissive about anything sexual.

He sighed as he leaned back on his pillow, staring up at his ceiling with a frown etched on his face. He couldn't help but think back to the "birds and the bees" talk his dad gave him when he was 10…

_(Years before in Texas…)_

_George looked to his son with a small frown. All the boy did was talk about science an' sit on his own reading all day. As dysfunctional as he was, even he saw there wasn't something right about that. He walked forward onto the porch, sitting down beside Sheldon with a grumble. "You're about 13 now, right?" George grumbled, he always got muddled up between Junior and Sheldon, Sheldon was mature and Junior was as dumb as soup – It was easy to forget who was the oldest._

_"Yes, I will be Fourteen in exactly-.." He cut the boy off with another grumble. "Okay I don't need no precise time. C'mon, I better give you the ol' talk, better now than later when you got some girl knocked up." He looked down to his son, who stared up at him in confusion. "Never mind, Kiddo – C'mon." He grumbled and walked to his truck, sitting in the driver's seat as Sheldon meticulously strapped himself in and began fussing over safety. "I been drivin' trucks since before you were born; and I ain't had no accidents so I don't need no "know it all" nonsense from you. Got it boy?"_

_The kid shook his head and George sighed as he began to drive, although the boy was right about drinking after so much bourbon, it was easier not to go into that discussion, he already had that one with Mary about an hour ago; No need to have your own kid repeat his Mama's words._

_They pulled up to the bar, which gained a nervous look from Sheldon. George sighed. "C'mon kid." He removed a bag from the truck's compartment with a grumble and then walked from the truck, knowing Sheldon would follow after him, then they sat at the regular table. Sheldon looked uncomfortable, which wasn't eased even when George got him a soda. "Okay Shelly, now I know we ain't been the closest an' all…" The boy looked at him in a way that his Mamma would, the way that said "No shit" better than words. He grumbled._

_"Okay now, that's just down to interests, you like your science an' I like my football…But we both men, you're a man now Shelly. No more bein' a kid, although I don't think you ever been one." George looked down at the kid with a frown._

_"So, close or not I gotta' give you the same talk I gave Junior, got it?" The kid looked a little worried, George felt his lips pull into a smirk. He couldn't blame the boy, "talks" involving Junior wouldn't give the best thoughts. "Okay, so you know that television show ya'll sit around and watch?" He began, continuing with some confusion as he gestured in the air. "With the guy…Spork?"_

_His son looked momentarily nervous and then…he smirked. The boy actually smirked. "Spock." The boy corrected and George grumbled at his own fuck-up. "Okay, Spork, Spock..Whatever, damn' guy with the pointy ears." George continued. "Now ya'll remember that episode where he go into the planet with the flowers an' they shoot him, then he get's all cuddly with the hot blonde chick?"_

_Sheldon just stared back at him and George grumbled. "Okay, so, this happens to real men too." Once again Sheldon stared at him as if his head was made out of wood. Considering how smart the kid was, in comparison he probably was. "I ain't sayin' they get covered in spores by some alien plant now, but a process happens to a man…the body makes something similar an' then the man notices women. Like Spor-…Spock, did." _

_Sheldon nodded, George felt himself sigh. He knew adding some sci-fi in this the boy would get it. "Okay now, this is natural an' every boy goes through it, you will too. So anyhow this thing happens and men notice women more; like Spock did, an' like Spock…they want ta' kiss the women an' get all cuddly and grabby, you know what I'm sayin'?" _

_Once again, the boy nodded. "Good, but this ain't just kissin' an' grabbin', the guy wants to…show his affections in a more physical way. Now, they call this "Makin' Love"." George rubbed the back of his neck._

_The look on the kid's face just made it even more difficult to explain. The kid just looked confused, which made George even more worried. "Have you seen any girls you think are pretty?"_

_Sheldon remained silent. George felt himself sigh again…everything was going to be more difficult. "Okay, well you're gonna. An' you're gonna' be getting urges too, they're perfectly natural. Even Spock gets them, that's why he wanted to kiss the blonde chick with the nice rack. Now…" George smirked as he pulled out the magazine, Junior took this part too well – In fact, he regretted giving the boy the thing. But, Sheldon was a whole different story._

_"I'm gonna give you somethin', as my duty as your father I gotta' make sure you're…knowledged? in things." He cleared his throat, passing the magazine over carefully. He had his worries about Sheldon's sexuality; The boy was more of a girl than Missy in some ways. So surely this playboy would solve the puzzle. _

_"This right here is the friend of many teenage boys, considerin' you're nearly fourteen now this is overdue, now you're a…man…you'll be getting urges. This right here's gonna help you with that." He tapped the magazine twice, watching as his son picked it up with a hesitant look towards him; then opened the page in the centre, he silently admired the kids guts. _

_"Guess you could just dive straight in there but-.." Then Sheldon looked like he'd just witnessed murder, wide eyes and open jaw towards him. He looked to the picture of the blonde silently. "Guess blondes aren't your type then." He spoke quietly as the boy practically launched the magazine away from himself. "Okay I guess I ain't the best to do this."_

_"George Cooper, what did you do to my poor lil' Shelly bear?" The familiar leggy blonde approached, putting down another soda for the kid and wrapping her arms around him and forcing the kid into a hug. "Hey darlin', I ain't seen you in forever!" She littered him with kisses, leaving pink lip marks around his face, much to the kids chagrin. "Oh ain't he grown!" Bonnie went back for another hug, dragging him closer with a squeal._

_ Although he loved Mary, their relationship had been nothing but rocky since the beginning. Children and lifes problems just made it harder. So, as wrong as it was, they separated. Both, in their different ways. _

_Together and yet apart. Mary replaced him with the lord and the church in some ways, he replaced Mary with Bonnie in others. Both hated the separation but in a twisted way it kept their marriage floating, Mary had her faith to comfort the emotional things George couldn't take care of and George had someone to deal with the physical things Mary didn't look after. It took the pressure off either of them, they didn't have to endlessly push themselves to keep the other happy, and therefore they didn't resent the other for it. _

_Bonnie was beautiful though, she looked like something out of the playboy he gave Sheldon on never ending legs. She was the stereotypical bottle blonde but she had a heart of gold, understanding things that no other woman would; She knew that she'd never be Mary – She never tried to be either, she just accepted their situation and took it with a pinch of salt. Added lime and tequila when needed._

_But she loved Sheldon, she had a weak spot for the kid from the moment he brought the boy to the bar. Now she fussed over him ever since, although it had been a long, long time since Sheldon had been through these doors. _

_And now she was squealing and pushing the boy into her arms in a strangling hug. Not that the boy complained; Although he'd never admit it for the love he had for his mother – George knew the kid loved Bonnie as much as she loved him. _

_And that was why George had to push away a wave of shock at the fact that his son, the one he thought was potentially batting for the other team, or none at all, was oogling Bonnie's chest with a big ol' blush on his face._

_Not that he could avoid it, considering her chest was right in his face. "I be damned." George mumbled, thinking to himself. Maybe the kid was more like him than he thought…_

_One more kiss on his face and Bonnie sat down beside him with a grin. George cleared his throat, making the kid forcefully pull his eyes from Bonnie's shirt. George felt himself grinning again. "Okay so…clearly you ain't into playboy." He took the magazine awkwardly off the table. Bonnie's eyes followed the thing with a gasp._

_"I'm givin' him "The Talk". He's a man now after all." George smirked to his son, especially since the kid went a deeper red than before. Clearly the kid understood what he was saying now._

_"Aww My baby's all grown!" Once again, George started smirking. "Well, I ain't having a good time explaining all this ta' him." He grumbled and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh you wouldn't. He needs a woman's touch when it comes to these subjects."_

_"I thought it was about explaining a woman's touch, Bonnie." George grinned and Bonnie scowled. "Stop bein' so darn dirty, anyhow." One more evil look was cast his way before she continued._

_"Listen 'ere, It all seems a bit confusing at first but it's perfectly normal. But I want you to make sure whatever you do, that you're comfortable, okay?" She ran her fingers through the kids hair._

_ "No matter what always make sure that you're happy with what you're doing, things this personal can't be rushed. No matter who it is, or who tells you to." She cast a glare towards him again. "Just cos you're a man don't mean you have to conform to all that nonsense, wait for someone special, and wait til' you're comfortable with them enough to do it." She pressed another kiss against his cheek. "Learn from my mistakes sweetie." She paused, glancing to George. "I don't think our Shelly is the kinda' boy who needs that filth, now do you?" She looked to the magazine with a frown. _

_George cast a glance to the magazine with a laugh. "I guess not."_

_"Now that awkward mess is out the way.." She began, running her hand through Sheldon's hair again with a growing grin. "I got somethin' special for you."_

_She teetered off on her heels, the faint sound of the heel hitting the floor fading as she walked away, then alerting them of her return. She held a wrapped up present as she walked back to the table. "I didn't get a chance to give you this one." Bonnie sighed. "I don't know if you like them anymore, with you bein' all grown up and whatever – But this is a special one." She held the wrapped up present out to Sheldon, who took it slowly._

_George rolled his eyes. The woman spoilt Sheldon. His room was practically filled with action figures from every comic and tv show. But, she meant well – so it wasn't all bad._

_Bonnie's lips curved into a wide, toothy grin as Sheldon tore open the paper and then gasped. "This is.." He began, but Bonnie squealed and continued. "I know! It's one of the first ones too. Now I don't care if people collect these here toys, I want you to play with it." She kissed his cheek again and Sheldon did a rare thing, even George thought it was incredibly rare – Gave her a hug._

_Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and squeezed the boy back with a smile. It was when he hugged her George saw the boxed figure – Mr Spock. He was beginning to think the way to that kids heart was through the damn pointy eared hobgoblin…_

_(….)_

Sheldon sighed to himself at the memory.

Maybe it was his problem – He was attracted to women, but his father's example wasn't exactly pristine. Maybe that's why he was angry? It was plausible.

He stilled, momentarily wondering if there was a solution. He knew the solution but seldom did such things, in fact…he couldn't even remember the last time he did it, a rare thing given his eidetic memory. In fact, he was surprised he didn't remember something. Sheldon saw no reason in doing it so it was forgotten, he wondered how other men were so driven on one thing, a dependency on sexual gratification…

But, he was man. It could explain his frustrations as of late. Maybe he did need to "let of some steam" as Amy said. He lay back, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He could do It, It was just an experiment after all.

He moved his hand downwards to the elastic of his pyjama bottoms. Wondering if, perhaps, it would be the solution to his growing frustration. He tried to clear his mind from the pressing negative thoughts which warped his brain. But, as his fingers brushed past the elastic it was as if an electric shock forced him to yank his hand away.

He couldn't do it. His mind was so filled with worry he couldn't relax. What was wrong with him?!

Sheldon sighed, taking a deep breath and pushing his mind onto other things, back on to the memory of the talk with his father and then, unintentionally, onto a certain blonde…

He still remembered Bonnie perfectly, his eidetic memory came in handy with such things. She was a kind woman; but she deserved far better than being the second woman in George Cooper's life, even if he begrudgingly admitted it – He was very fond of her.

"Some would call that a Crush, Shelly bear." A familiar Texan twang spoke from across the room, gaining a horrified gasp from Sheldon. He looked and saw her exactly as she was, blonde curls and tight clothes, a wide grin and doe-like eyes.

"Was not." Sheldon grumbled as the leggy blonde approached the end of his bed, dropping down so she could fold her arms over the blanket and look up at him, watching as he lay there awkwardly. "I'm dreaming again aren't I?" He mumbled and she giggled in the familiar way she used to. "That's one way of lookin' at it."

"You're not going to break a toy, are you?" He lifted the blanket closer to his chin, feeling oddly exposed by her gaze. "That's not why I'm here, honey."

"Then why are you here?" Sheldon wanted to hide under the covers. He didn't feel right about this, at all.

"You're having problems aren't you?" She spoke lightly in her familiar Texan drawl, standing up slowly and walking to the other side of the bed, lying next to him with a grin. "Every boy has problems now an' then you know."

"I'm not like other boy's." He grumbled and felt a hand on his. He flinched. "How can I feel your hand." He gulped and the blonde laughed. "It's your mind darling and you're sure right about being different." The woman sighed. "So, why are you so…tense." Bonnie's lips curved into a teasing grin, one he had seen so often when she joked with his father. He said nothing and she sighed knowingly. "The pretty brunette girl." Her hand trailed up his arm and made him shudder. This dream was far too realistic for his liking.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel." Bonnie sighed into his ear and he shifted away. "It's irrelevant." He looked to Bonnie as she giggled. "It is sweetie, you're getting distracted by certain thoughts aren't you?" He didn't answer, he didn't have to, she was a figment of his imagination, therefore she knew. "Exactly, for the first time you're lookin' at a girl…as a woman, ain't you?"

He blushed and the blonde giggled. "Oh boy, an' all your abstinence and left you as one frustrated Shelly bear, ain't it…Your friend is right you know, everyone – even you, has to let off steam once in a while." The blonde lay back with a growing grin. "But you fight it."

"It's illogic-.." She cut him off with frown. "You ain't some Spock replica, and even HE was half human, even HE had urges. You need to quit bein' a child and realise that sometimes ya'll have to bite the bullet and admit it."

"Admit what?" He grumbled and Bonnie tapped his nose with her finger. "That you're attracted to Michelle in a sexual way and you want her for yourself." Sheldon went to argue against the dream figure of Bonnie, but she held her hand up. "Now ya'll tried arguing with me before – It don't work. The reason you're so frustrated by your friend Raj, is because although he has his short comings with the ladies – even he can admit when he wants a woman, more so, he can admit that to her too." She paused and he sighed.

"The first step in this is to accept it." Bonnie smiled. But as he turned his head, she was gone.

He blinked a few times. "I guess I'm awake then."

"Not quite." A voice purred from in front of the bed, much to Sheldon's horror. He turned, facing the woman who tormented him so much – Standing before the bed; skin a daring shade of green. Her body barely covered in familiar slave-girl attire. She was Orion.

"M-..Michelle." He squeaked, pulling the blanket up over his mouth and nose until only his eyes appeared over it. Then she crawled over the bed, approaching with coy grin on her red lips. "No point trying to hide – No human male can resist." And then she was above him, eyes on his and lips curved into a seductive grin. He felt his entire body turn tingly as she began to lower herself down, her skin touching his, o very close, her lips continued to inch lower, causing him to draw a small gasp of air. Her lips brushed his gently, very nearly in a kiss, and then…

He woke up.


End file.
